Bringing Down Addie
by SeaMar
Summary: When Harry's girlfriend refuses to let Harry break up with her, he enlists Ginny to help him bring down Addie. An ensuing progression of sticky situations follows that neither one of them could have predicted. Now COMPLETE!
1. Lockets and Spice Cake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or objects pertaining to the universe of Harry Potter. This is just my way of improving my writing by playing in the worlds of others.

**AN: **This story will be my primary focus until it is finished. Bear with me if this first chapter isn't as wonderful as it could be, I like to think it will all get better as the story progresses. All reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticism is my friend. This isn't just a story, it's a means in which for me to improve my skills as a writer, and I would greatly value any imput any of you have to make on what needs work.

Updates will be every one to two weeks, depending on my scedule and when I can get things posted.

**Bringing Down Addie**

**Chapter One**

**Lockets and Spice Cake**

Adeline 'Addie' Lewis has been the bane of my existence for exactly five months, three days, six hours, and nine minutes.

Addie, with her gorgeous deep blue eyes, and this luscious chestnutty brown hair, and a figure that would make even a broomstick handle feel fat.

Now, I don't want to be considered fickle here. I try not to judge people by looks alone, but it's hard with her. She's one of those gorgeous people. The ones who everyone hates, but still loves at the same time, just because they're themselves.

It's absolutely infuriating. But then again almost everything has been in some degree maddening since Addie came along.

I will never in my life forget the first moment I met Addie Lewis. Even to this day, over five months since I met that girl, I cringe when I remember.

Fred, or, the Great Fredini, as he now likes to be called, cajoled me into helping out at the shop, to replace a few employees who were out sick. Or, as we all really know, were unable to lift even the lightest feather after being experimentally tested on.

Now, there's no need to tell me, I know, it's pathetic. Most girls my age spend their Friday nights out with friends, or getting drunk and finding an eligible bachelor to make them feel special for the night. That is, of course, what you do if you're not me.

That particular Friday night, all the friends I cared to see were unavailable to entertain me, thus leaving me as a box girl for the terrible twosome.

Now – my tale is set into motion.

You see, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I assumed it was another harmless customer coming to ask me if the product they held in their unsuspecting hands could possibly be lethal, but no. It was the she-devil.

Addie asked me the price of a box of canary creams, and I supplied the answer, hoping she would soon leave me to continue to wallow in my own self-pity. I should have known better.

Call it stereotyping if you must, but whenever I meet a girl, or even a guy for that matter, who has an exceedingly different quality than the rest of us, that causes us mere simpletons to label them as 'exquisite', it's as if these random individuals feel an other worldly pull telling them that their personality must not only meet, but somehow exceed the grandeur of their physical features.

Again, it's completely infuriating.

Addie, bless her hospitable soul, decided she wanted to acquaint herself with the friendly store clerk, also known as, me.

"What, if you don't mind me enquiring, is your favorite piece of merchandise?" She had asked me first.

Now, I don't mean to be cynical here, but I mean, give me a break. It wasn't as if we were in the presence of the Queen. We were standing in a dusty corner of a crowded joke shop, and she was using words like 'enquiring.'

"Well, I've always been partial myself to the Skiving Snackboxes. You know, there's a myriad of ways in which to use them." I had replied back formally to her question, albeit a bit mockingly, even though she didn't seem to have picked up on that particular fact, as she kept blabbering on. As you can imagine, much to my displeasure.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'll have to take a quick look at those some time." She had cooed. "How long have you been working here?"

"I'm just volunteering for the night. My brothers own the shop." I had answered.

"Really," She had giggled back. "Such a small world. My date for the evening, he says he's great friends with the owners."

"Oh really." I smiled at her. Secretly I was scouring my brain for any possible sane male, who was insane enough to be friends with the twins, who would willingly consent to go on a date with a girl who was so sickeningly sweet. No names popped up. "What's his name? I might know him."

"Hello Gin." A male voice interrupted our conversation, just as Addie was about to answer my question.

I looked up as soon as I recognized the voice, and I felt my stomach doing that lovely fluttery thing it does when he's within a one hundred mile radius of me.

"Harry." I had nodded at him, thankfully not tripping over my words. "How are you?"

"Just fine." He had replied with a smile. "I see you and Addie have met." He commented.

And that – my friends – is the moment I felt my heart stop, and my blood run cold.

"Do you know her?" Addie had giggled, while she had looked at Harry expectantly.

My mouth had gone dry, as dry as a desert dry. The type of dry where your tongue feels like a giant piece of sand paper scratching against a piece of imaginary wood. A very, very, extremely unpleasant type of dry.

"Yup." Harry had smiled, "She's Ron, my best mate, you know I told you a bit about him?" Harry had continued to prompt Addie, with her stupid smiling thing, and that feathery eyelash wave… "She's his little sister." He finished.

"Oh – oh yes!" Addie had smiled, while she got this stupid look on her face like she had just realized that the earth was round and not flat. "Ron's baby sister."

If I had not hated Addie Lewis with every fiber of my being up to that point, that statement would have been the clincher.

I had bristled a bit, and Harry, showing an unusual display of intuition for a member of the male species, seemed to have sensed my indignation.

"Well, Gin." He had said lightly, "Addie and I have reservations at the end of the hour, and we don't want to keep you from your work, so I suppose I'll see you soon then? Perhaps when you stop by the flat to see Ron?"

"Of course." I had smiled back, while at the same time trying to keep my temped under control. "I'm planning on stopping by in a few days to make sure neither of you have burned down the building."

"Have a little faith Gin." He had quipped, and winked before leading Addie, who didn't even grace me with a goodbye, out of the stifling array of people.

It was as I watched Harry hold the door open so Addie could walk through first, that I felt my heart break, and I had to fight the tears that were threatening to break out.

Now, any person out there with at least an ounce of brainpower would figure Harry and Addie wouldn't have lasted past that night. Sadly, it seems neither Harry or Addie were ever clued into that fact.

I moped around for the next few days following my encounter with Addie, hoping and praying the entire time to anyone who would listen, that Harry had finished with Addie that very same night I had met her.

It was with that thought three days later, that I had made my way for my weekly visit to the flat Ron shared with Harry.

Everything seemed to be intact when I entered the dwelling – what I mean, there were no feminine touches, besides the ones Hermione had forced upon the boys.

Ron had been there, along with Hermione – they were doing this cooing thing with each other. I love my brother and Hermione dearly, and I was probably one of the biggest supporters of their relationship when they first got together, but I had also just eaten breakfast.

Sometimes I don't know how that boy could survive twenty-two years on this planet without me succumbing to this urge I have every once in a while to strangle him.

So, as I had tried to ignore a very ominous smacking sound coming from the corner that contained Ron and Hermione, I began my routine scour through the apartment for Harry.

When I finally found him it was if I had died and gone to heaven.

He was standing there, at the kitchen stove, flipping eggs – and the clincher…he hadn't been wearing a shirt, just a pair of pajama pants hung dangerously low on his waist. And I mean really low.

"Careful there." I had said to announce my presence, thanking the deity who had graced me with the power to stop squealing around Harry around my fourth year of school. It's safe to say if I hadn't possessed that ability at that moment, I would have definitely squealed. And very loudly at that.

"Don't worry Gin, I promise to try my hardest not to burn down the flat." He had quipped with this adorable smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Ron." I had replied.

"Yeah." He had laughed in response, "We just don't have to tell him we think that." He had smiled conspiratorially.

"Did you just get up?" I had asked, trying to find a topic to latch onto while simultaneously trying not to star at his chest, which was quite defined.

Harry had told me once that he always found it funny when girls, and even some guys, came up to him on the street and commented on how Quidditch practice had done him good. He would always tell me, 'it takes a lot of protein and a fair number of crunches – not floating around in the air on your arse - to develop a six pack on a person who originally resembled a twig.' Just another one of the reasons I love him, his sense of humor.

"Gee, can you tell?" He had mocked, pointing down at his pajama bottoms.

I had smiled, not knowing what else to say, feeling my insides turn to goo under his gaze.

"You want eggs?" He had asked. So polite…

"No, I ate." I had answered.

"You want to sit with me? I could use the company." He had asked. Let's be honest here people, who in their right mind would say no to an invitation like that from Harry Potter? Not me, that's for sure.

"Of course!" I had plopped down in the chair across from him, "You look tired," I had observed.

"I was out late last night." He had answered me evasively.

"Oh," I had mumbled.

"Hey Gin, do you think I could ask your opinion about something." He had asked.

"Of course."

"Well, be honest here, what did you think of Addie?" He had asked me seriously, looking at me expectantly.

He wanted me to be honest, and me being honest in a situation like that would not have been pretty. I imagine it would come out something along the lines of, 'Well, Harry, I've secretly been pathetically in love with you for eleven years, I think your new friend Addie is a bubbly bimbo, who has too small of a brain, and too big of a chest.' So, as you can see, the truth in this situation wasn't the best idea.

"She seems – nice?" I had half told him, half asked.

He had nodded pensively.

"And, pretty maybe?" I had hinted at, hoping that maybe he was just being a typical male and trying to get her in bed. Normally, I would have rather died than have that hope for Harry, but anything seemed better than him starting a real relationship with Addie.

He had just smiled shyly.

Defeating Voldemort had definitely given Harry more confidence, but I've always liked the unguarded moments, when he reverts back to the way he used to be. That being shy and innocent.

"Her dad owns The Falcons." He had commented absentmindedly.

Yes, there you go, as if I had really needed more reasons to hate Addie Lewis. Not only is she gorgeous, but her dad owns the leagues top Quidditch team as well. The very same international Quidditch team that Harry plays seeker for.

"Do you really think it's that great of an idea to date your bosses daughter?" I had asked, trying to convince him in any way possible that Addie was to be avoided at all costs.

"Er, probably not, but I don't know." He had shaken his head in confusion, "I really like her."

It had been a slap in the face.

And it continued to be a slap in the face as Harry continued to regale me with random facts about Addie here and there, how they had met, what she had worn on their last date, and all the other gory details. The boy had it bad.

As much as I hated to admit it, and still do, I knew at that moment that Addie Lewis might be sticking around for a bit longer than I had originally hoped.

Unfortunately, I had guessed right.

But weird things started happening after she and Harry passed the one-month mark.

Addie had always had a personality that just dripped with honey, and that stayed the same – at least when she was around Harry. But when Harry left, she changed. Over time, she grew more confident that things with Harry would never sour, and that she couldn't lose.

She became bossy, she became vindictive, she became cold, and I dare say even a little heartless.

She made Hermione cry in outrage, and Ron turn a color red that he only reserved for the most special of occasions. Bill, Charlie, Percy (who had returned to the family after the second war), and the twins all were stumped as to how a girl like her could have gotten her claws into a guy like Harry. After she met my parents, no one could go near The Burrow for a good week without hearing my mum screech about 'that emaciated gold digger.'

And what did she do to me? She made my heart break over and over again as I became numb to the fact that not only was Addie Lewis the worst type of girl, but Harry was clueless to what she was really like.

And Addie kept getting worse. Whenever Harry left her alone in a room with anyone, she would make comments about how annoying Harry could be, how he was too sappy, and all of the ways she would live her life once she became Mrs. Potter.

So, with all this evidence against Addie, why not just tell Harry? Well, as much as I would have liked to, it wasn't as simple as all that.

You see, everyone was afraid to break Harry's heart. Even though he exuded this confidence that only winning a war could bring, he was still torn apart from the lives of loved ones lost. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid…they were only a few of the innocents that had plagued him during those dark times, and still if you looked at his face carefully, you could see an acute pain that would never really ever truly leave his gaze. Somehow, with Addie he seemed happy, and no one wanted to take that happiness away from Harry.

But as the time kept passing, and Harry became further ensnared in Addie's clutches, Ron finally decided enough was enough.

So, not even a week ago, after hearing Addie spew a handful of snide comments to Hermione, Ron snapped.

He waited until Addie had left for the night, sent Hermione back to our flat, and sat Harry down for a long overdue chat.

The way Ron had described the incident to me later, he had started with telling Harry how happy he was that his best mate had finally found a girl, but that there were some things he should know about said girl. He had explained Addie's comments and attitudes when he wasn't around, and that he, Ron, as Harry's friend felt that he owed it to him to alert him.

Harry had listened the entire time, his eyes shut, his head nodding, but as soon as Ron had finished, he had stood up without saying anything and had proceeded to lock himself in his room for the rest of the night.

Either he didn't believe Ron, or he didn't want to believe Ron. No one could decide which.

And it is that thought that has dragged me out of bed this morning, at an ungodly hour, just so I can dwell on it some more, only this time with a cup of tea in my hand.

I hate it. No matter how hard I try I can't manage to get Addie out of my head.

Even now I can almost imagine those annoyingly high stiletto shoes of hers clicking against the tile….

"Ginny." Addie's familiar drawl reached my ears.

Alright, maybe not so imaginary after all.

"How did you get in?" I grated out from my place staring out the kitchen window, nursing my tea in my hands.

"I know where your spare key is." She snapped, "Listen, I need to borrow something."

"Well, I didn't think I had anything you would want to borrow. As I recall I'm too poor for the likes of you." I snapped right back.

"Oh don't be such a slag." She hissed.

"That's rich coming from you." I mumbled, still staring out the window.

"Ginny, I don't have time to play your games. It's important that you let me have that gold locket your always wearing for tonight." She told me curtly.

"Sorry Addie, not happening." I turned her down coldly, only to hear her stilettos clicking steadily closer towards me.

"Give me that necklace." She hissed.

That was it. I spun to face her, clutching the aforementioned locket tightly in my fist while sending Addie the deadliest glares I could manage.

"Back off Addie. This is my house, I want you to leave." I pointed her towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, afraid I can't do that." She snarled, examining her fingernails casually, "You see, I got a very mysterious call from Harry last night, it seems he didn't want me to make any plans for tonight because he had something very important he needed to tell me." She looked up at me maliciously, "He's going to propose, I know it."

"What?" I gaped at her, "That can't happen, you've only been going out for five months, that's not long enough!" _Please no, please, please, please…_

"He just sounded so nervous," She sighed dramatically, "And what else would he have to be nervous about?" She raised her eyes to mine in a threatening question, "By this time tomorrow I will be the future Mrs. Harry James Potter, and then things will be different around here." She smiled maliciously, "Now, hand over the necklace." She extended her hand, palm up, towards me.

"No." I spat, feeling my heart fluttering wildly, and my calm resolve folding inside of me, "You can't have it."

"Listen Ginny, I didn't want to pull this card, but you've left me no choice. Here's the deal, that necklace your wearing right now goes perfectly with the cream sweater I'm wearing tonight. I have nothing else that matches, and I have a hair appointment today so I can't go shopping for something of my own." She paused to take a few more steps towards me, forcing me into a nearby corner, "I would prefer not to have to wear yours, but I'm telling you now, tonight will be perfect when Harry proposes and I'm not about to let some red haired freak get in my way."

"You cold…" I started, before she quieted me with a slam of her stiletto on the floor.

"I am not blind Ginny Weasley, I've seen the way you look at Harry. I know how you feel about him. Just because he's too stupid to figure it out doesn't mean I am. So, either you hand over that necklace right now or I'll go find Harry, and tell him, with tears in my eyes that little Ginny Weasley, who he always thought was his friend, has been threatening his girlfriend because you're so madly in love with him." She said it so casually; it was as if she was having a conversation with the postman, not some girl who she was threatening with not only an exposed secret, but also a potential for a shattered heart, "And he'll believe me. And you know why?" She didn't wait for my response, "Because I have him wrapped so tightly around my finger that he can't tell which way is left and which way is right anymore."

"You wouldn't do that." I said meekly, "Not even you would do that."

"Try me." She scoffed, producing a pair of oversized sunglasses from her designer bag and slipping them onto her face, "Now give me the necklace Ginny." She held her hand out once more.

"Fine." I hated myself for giving in, but I really had no choice. "I want it back though, it was a present from someone special."

"Whatever, just give it." She snapped impatiently, tapping that damned stiletto heel against the kitchen tile while waiting for me to remove the necklace.

My hands were trembling as I handed it over.

"I hope you're happy." I sneered, looking at her with complete and total disdain.

"Very," She smiled, before snapping around and clicking towards the door. I leant against the wall, just wanting her out of my house, when she turned back and lowered her glasses to look at me carefully, "I'm going to give you some real advice here Ginny. Give up on Harry Potter.

He's the boy who lived, he defeated the most powerful dark wizard ever, he's an International flying sensation, he's gorgeous, he's famous, and most importantly, he's mine. Just face it. You're not exactly up to his standards. Besides, I'm sure you could find yourself some other halfway decent guy if you pulled out all the stops, your neighbor guy isn't too shabby."

And with that she slipped out of the kitchen leaving me with tears clinging to my eyelashes.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, but not long after Addie's abrupt appearance and exit Hermione stumbled into the kitchen, having been able to get a proper nights sleep, unlike yours truly.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked hurriedly, seeing my tears and trying to rouse herself from being half asleep.

"Hermione, am I low class?" I asked through a few hacking sobs.

"No!" Hermione declared fiercely, "Who told you that?"

"Do you even need to ask? I whispered, still shaking and moving to slump into a chair in front of the untidy kitchen table.

"Ginny, if anyone is low class it's Addie, not you." Hermione growled, her face growing heated as she banged her way over to the coffee pot muttering profanities under her breath.

"She took my locket." I murmured absentmindedly, laying my hand over where the golden chain had hung in the hollow of my neck only a few moments ago. Hermione immediately stopped her noisy clanging, and turned to look at me with a combination of disbelief and pity.

"I'm sorry Ginny." She whispered sincerely, moving to stand in front of me.

"She told me that if I didn't give it to her she would tell Harry I had threatened her, and how I really felt about him…I couldn't not give it to her!" I said defensively, although I wasn't so sure what I was defending myself against. "I asked for it back, but she won't give it back…she doesn't care what it means."

"No." Hermione answered, her voice dripping with hate, "She has no clue what something like that would mean." She walked back over to the counter to continue her swearing and clattering about.

"She says he's going to propose tonight." I said through sobs. I heard the sound of china breaking, and whipped around to see Hermione standing above a broken teacup, her mouth opened slightly in shock. "She told me that he called her last night and told her not to make plans tonight, that he had to tell her something important, that he sounded nervous. She was absolutely convinced."

"Oh Harry, no…" Hermione muttered as if they were back in school and Harry was standing in front of her as she reprimanded him for not completing an assignment correctly, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Do you think it's true?" I asked Hermione fearfully.

"I hope not, for both Harry's sake and our own." Hermione answered seriously.

"But what if it is?" I asked miserably.

"Then, well then I really don't know. We just have to hope it's not." Hermione looked jus about as miserable as I felt, "I wouldn't put it past him to do something stupid like propose, no matter how much I hate admitting it. He has a habit of choosing all the wrong girls."

No other words needed to be said after that. We had the same thoughts running through our minds…_How?_ The same question we had all been asking ourselves since we first met Addie.

I don't even remember getting dressed or showering, but somehow I eventually did. I floated through the day in a daze, quizzing myself on potion recipes the entire time, trying to not leave my mind unattended so it could only find it's way back to Harry.

At one point I ended up outside, only to see my neighbor Nathan. No doubt the neighbor that Addie had hinted at, and as I looked at him I kept hearing her earlier words replaying in my head…_I'm sure you could find yourself some other halfway decent guy if you pulled out all the stops, your neighbor guy isn't too shabby_.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself starting to succumb to Addie's words. Maybe she had a point. Maybe I should just gust give up on Harry. Maybe I am just waiting around for something that's never going to happen.

Maybe Nathan is my kind of guy.

I watched him as inconspicuously as I could as he put his trash into their respected cans out front of his one bedroom flat. He was a perfectly nice guy, very pleasant and polite. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't picture myself spending the rest of my life with the boyish man standing before me with his slight potbelly and prematurely balding head.

I immediately felt despicable. Who was I to judge Nathan? He had always been nothing but kind to me. He had helped Hermione and I fix our plumbing, and he had taught us how to bake a spice cake on one rainy night when he had come over for tea.

I had always felt gawky with my red hair and freckled pale skin. I had always thought my knees were too knobby and my shoulders were too broad. I had always been self conscious, and Addie's comments were only proving testament to what, if I was being honest, I had sometimes thought of myself.

Then, in a split second decision I decided that maybe giving Nathan a chance wouldn't be that bad. Maybe he was just the type of guy I was meant to be with anyway.

"Nathan!" I called loudly.

"Hello Ginny." He answered me politely, "How you doing today?"

"Oh…you know." I shrugged.

"Right. One of those days." He smiled knowingly.

"Hey Nathan, do you think that you might want to maybe come and have some dinner with me later tonight?" I asked on a whim. His face immediately looked apologetic.

"Oh, Ginny. I'd love to but I'm already spending the evening with Becky." He said quietly.

"Becky?" I asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"I met her at work, I finally got up the nerve to ask her out yesterday, and she said yes." He explained, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "That's just really – great!" My enthusiasm sounded fake even to my ears.

"Yeah, it's really great." Nathan nodded, our conversation hitting a new standard of awkward.

"Well, I better go. It's all right about dinner, I'll just grab something with Hermione. You have a lot of fun tonight, and send Becky my love!" I babbled. I knew I sounded sad and pathetic, but there was no compensating for good intentions.

"Ginny – do you feel alright?" Nathan asked, making twitchy movements like he was preparing to catch me if I decided to faint.

"Fine. Just fine." I brushed him off, "You know you should make Becky that Spice Cake you made that one night…I was thinking about making that again tonight, because it was just that good…" I stopped my rambling when I felt Nathan link his arm with one of mine and start walking me up the path to the flat that I shared with Hermione.

"I'm taking you home, you don't look right." He answered my unspoken question.

"Nathan, stop, I'm fine…" I swatted at his hand that was clutching onto my arm.

"No Ginny, you're not. I saw that girl leave your apartment who always makes you so upset, and you're acting odd. I'm taking you back to Hermione."

"You don't need to take care of me!" I screeched, digging my heels into the ground so he could move me no further.

"Ginny don't be difficult." He scolded me lightly, "Something is obviously upsetting you."

"Nathan, let go!" I continued to wail, "I am twenty one years old, I don't need an escort back to my flat."

"Ginny, what is going on?" I heard Hermione's voice pervade my struggle with Nathan.

I tuned out the rest of the words exchanged between Nathan and Hermione and instead put all my attention into not bursting into tears. It seemed like an impossible struggle.

Before I knew it, I was back inside the warm hall, Hermione tutting about me catching my death of cold. Honestly, at times she's worse than mum.

"Does he think I'm crazy?" I whispered as Hermione led me to my bedroom.

"No, I think he understands better than you think." Hermione consoled me sympathetically.

It took me half an hour after that, when I was bundled up safe in bed, before I fully realized how nonsensical I had been acting. And then it hit me.

The Cinderella stories aren't always true. The prince doesn't always choose the pauper over the other princess.

It was finally time for me to give Harry up.


	2. Threats and Agreements

**AN: **I'd really just like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot to know that some people out there are enjoying this. This chapter isn't my favorite, but it's necesary for plot, so without further adieu...

**Bringing Down Addie**

**Chapter Two**

**Threats and Agreements**

Hermione woke me up the next morning much too early for my liking. She was shaking my shoulders violently.

"WAKE UP!" She screeched.

"Go 'way." I mumbled in my sleepy haze.

"No, listen Ginny, you have to get up NOW!" Hermione continued on.

"No." I muttered stubbornly, burrowing farther into the warm blankets.

"Fine," Hermione pouted stopping her screeching, "I'm sure you wouldn't be interested then if I was to tell you that Ron just flooed with some very interesting news."

"Yes." I muttered.

"And I'm sure you would be even more disinterested if I told you it had to do with Harry and a certain ice queen we know?" She trilled.

"Yes." I said, flopping over on the bed so my back was facing Hermione.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to go console Harry on his latest breakup without you then." She said in a resigned sort of way.

It took a few minutes for Hermione's words to sink into my groggy brain, but as soon as they did I bolted out of bed, resulting in a run in with the bed side table.

As I sat on the floor nursing my bruised bum I stared at Hermione incredulously.

"What!" I shrieked.

"I know." She squealed, "He broke it off with her!"

I don't think I've ever seen Hermione as excited as she was just then while she spewed the entire story.

Harry had taken Addie someplace quiet and told her that although he really liked her, he thought they were just too different for what they had to go anywhere.

I have never been prouder of that boy before in my life.

"Are you sure?" I mouthed almost inaudibly.

"Positive. Now, I don't know why you're still sitting there, we have to go over and see how he's doing." Hermione ordered me, turning around and grabbing a jumper off of one of the chairs in the room and tossing it at me.

"Isn't that kind of like – prying?" I asked apprehensively.

"Absolutely not. Ron says he's fine. Besides, we need to get you over there quick so you can console him when he's emotionally unstable. Now go change." Hermione informed me impatiently, pushing me towards the loo.

"Hermione – that is…" I started.

"What?" She smiled at me impishly.

"Positively cunning." I praised her.

"I know." She smiled proudly before she gave me a final push into the bathroom and latched the handle.

An hour later, before I had let the situation fully sink in, Hermione and I were being ushered into the boy's flat by Ron. He was absolutely beaming.

"So?" I asked when I had gotten into the warm hall, shivering from the nippy air outside.

"She's gone!" He whispered excitedly.

"Obviously." Hermione muttered in exasperation, "How's Harry though?"

"Oh, that." Ron murmured, "He seems fine to me."

"I have to tell for myself, is he in the back bedroom?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded sending Hermione off to approve Harry's mental stability for herself.

"Is he really okay?" I asked Ron, thankful to have Hermione busy with something else at the moment.

"I think so. Yeah." Ron agreed with his previous statement, "But I think he's still a bit…"

An impatient rapping sounding at the old oak hallway door cut off Ron's words.

"Suppose you should answer that?" I asked. He nodded and went to unlatch the door handle. Ron blocked my view of the doorway, but judging by his reaction I had some idea who was calling.

"Uh…" I heard Ron stammer. "HARRY!"

I heard two sets of feet pounding down the carpeted hallway, and looked up in time to hear Hermione swear a colorful choice of words and watch Harry pale drastically.

"A – Addie." Harry stuttered, "W – What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Harry." I heard the all too familiar drawl, before I saw her push her way past Ron and make her way securely into the hall. "We need to talk."

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I though I made it clear yesterday that I thought we were better off not seeing each other any more." It was plain by the sheen of sweat on Harry's face that he was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well you see I don't quite agree with you there, dear." Addie snapped waspishly, moving so she was facing Harry head on.

"I don't know what you're playing at but I would like you to leave. Now." Harry's voice trembled a bit as he spoke, but he remained resolute nonetheless.

"No, Harry. I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say." She smirked at him.

I wasn't aware of making any motions towards the girl who had tried to ruin my life, and had almost succeeded, but I was suddenly very aware to Ron's overly tight grip on my upper arm restraining me.

"Fine then. What do you need to ask me?" Harry asked in resignation.

"Not ask, Harry, tell." She smiled her evil smile, "I stayed up all last night thinking about your abrupt change of heart, and I've decided I don't like it. And what I don't like doesn't fly." She whispered the last part, her voice dripping with venom. "I will not let Harry Potter break up with me. No, no way in hell."

I was seething. Absolutely seething. I was prepared to run over there and snap her spindly neck with no regrets if Ron's hold on me hadn't been so tight. Judging from the heavy breathing behind me, Ron and Hermione were having just about the same thoughts.

"You will forget about what happened last night, and we'll go on as normal. We'll get married, and I'll be Mrs. Harry Potter." She voiced lazily.

"You can't do that." Harry spat. He was clearly upset.

"Yes I can. I have a deal running with Witch Weekly, Gladrags, and The Nimbus Corporation, not to mention The Ministry of Magic – all of which becomes useless if we break up. I will not lose those endorsements." She continued on, ignoring Harry's protests.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously, "I never knew about those."

"That's because I never told you about them. Why would I? You would have thought I was using you." She informed him.

"Well you were!" Hermione declared ferociously.

"Aren't you clever." Addie spat cynically, "Of course I was using him! Who would want to go out with him anyway?" She made a gesturing motion over to Harry who looked like he had just been run over by a truck. Repeatedly. "He's whiny and sappy and a right pain in my backside. But, despite all that people seem to like him, and that gives me leverage by association."

"How – What?" Harry asked, looking between Ron, Hermione, and myself pleadingly.

"So. Harry, what do you say we get back together?" Addie cooed menacingly at Harry, "I'll forgive you."

"No." Harry said resolutely. "No, we're through." His eyes were burning with hate.

"Pity. I thought you might say that. But trust me, you will say yes. You see, I'm having dinner with daddy tonight, or as you refer to him, Coach Lewis. I would hate to have to tell him that I had seen his star seeker, my lovable boyfriend, shagging his best friends slaggy sister." She purred.

I felt my jaw drop. Harry's stare met mine across the room, and for the first time in a long time, I saw fear in those green eyes I loved so much.

"Wait a minute!" Ron exclaimed, releasing his grip on my arm and taking a step towards Addie.

"Oh shut up." Addie swore at Ron, effectively stopping him in his tracks so she could turn back to Harry, "Now, daddy will believe me. As far as he's concerned, I'll be absolutely heartbroken." She sneered at Harry, "And ever since my mum left him he's been trying extra hard to make sure his baby girl is taken care of. And if me being happy means that he has to fire you, he will do it."

I could see the internal struggle that was battling within Harry's mind. A fight on whether to hold onto his dream job, or his happiness. And the question of which was more important.

"Please, Addie, don't do this." Harry begged her, "It just didn't work out."

"Too right it didn't." She scoffed, "But, we don't really need to like each other, you just need to be in my control."

"Harry can just find another Quidditch team. Any team in the league would be mad not to sign him!" Ron interjected, forever loyal to his best friend.

"Ah, well, I thought of that. You see, if he does decide to switch teams, I'll make sure to slander his secrets to the press. After they hear what I have to tell them about their fearless hero, I have a slight inkling he'll have more than a little trouble finding work."

"You don't know any of my secrets." Harry growled, glaring at the wall, clearly determined not to meet Addie's gaze.

"True. You were always too secretive for your own good." Addie agreed loftily.

"HA!" Ron declared, "There you go."

"I wouldn't laugh so soon." Addie sneered haughtily, "Just because I don't know his real secrets doesn't mean I can't make some up. And trust me, the ones I'll leak, will be much worse than any real ones he has buried in his closet. Much worse."

The room was dead silent after her latest revelation. Not only was this girl, this absolutely despicable girl ruining my life, but she was trying to destroy any semblance of a life Harry had built since the end of the war. There were just some lines you didn't cross regarding Harry when in front of two Weasley's and one very clever bushy haired witch. And Addie had just crossed that line.

"Now, I have to go. I have a robe fitting at Gladrags for my new modeling job. Of course, I'll have to meet with the head of the company first seeing as how I'll be the new spokeswoman. I don't want to be late." Addie announced casually, turning to look at her appearance in the hallway mirror and fluff her hair.

I watched in utter astonishment as she withdrew a compact from her bag and applied a touch of blush to each cheek. Addie had just threatened to destroy the most famous wizard in Britain, and she was acting as if she had just finished Sunday tea with her best friend. It was – odd.

"Harry." She turned back to look him over, her eyes raking over his figure, "I've made reservations for lunch tomorrow with daddy's friend from The Nimbus Corporation. He may be interested in having us do a cover together." When Harry didn't answer, Addie clicked her stiletto on the carpet causing a muffled thud. That damned stiletto… "Harry…" She spoke calmly, but her voice was dripping with both hidden and exposed threats.

"W – Where are we eating?" Harry's voice raked over the silence. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"El Sol. It's a new place down in the shopping district. Supposedly it's Mexican cuisine with a twist. I certainly didn't pick it; it was all daddy's friend. Mexican food makes me feel nauseous." Came Addie's lengthy response to Harry's unexpected question.

"Oh," Harry whispered.

"You don't need to worry about the menu. I've already laid out some approved menu options on your desk." She sighed, still looking in the mirror, as she applied a bit of gloss to her pouted lips. "This is important to me Harry, so do try to wear something nice. Preferably the clothes I had bought for you in Hogsmeade last month." She snapped the lipstick bottle closed before stuffing it back in her bag, "Besides I've already alerted the press, and we're looking at about ten reporters scheduled to show up. I don't want you making me look bad." She gave Harry a withering glance before she strode purposefully for the still open door.

I was so surprised by her recent revelations that I barely noticed the cold blast that was brought as she pulled the door open, and it took me even more time to realize that she was talking to me.

"How are things going with that neighbor of yours Ginny?" She paused her exit, narrowing her eyes questioningly at me. "Fine." She sighed, continuing on her way out the door, "Oh," She stopped once more, "You might want to find an eye shadow that goes better with your complexion. That green makes you look pale as a ghost."

"Goodbye Addie." I grated out. She gave a sniff of distemper, and then she was gone once more.

I was barely able to appreciate her departure when I was jolted out of my daze by Harry cursing and slamming his fist into the wall.

"Harry." Ron mumbled moving over to grab Harry's fist in his own. "Calm down, mate." He whispered, moving Harry into the sitting room and lowering him into a chair.

"Would you be calm?" Harry whispered, his voice devoid of any type of feeling. "Tell me Ron. If your ex-girlfriend came stomping into your flat telling you that if you didn't get back together with her, flaunt your relationship to the press to further her career, and be her lap dog, she would get you fired and your name absolutely ruined. WOULD YOU BE CALM?"

"Harry, Ron's right. You need to stay calm. This is no way to rationalize the situation." Hermione scolded him lightly, although she looked about as ready to start screaming as everyone else in the room.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to rationalize the damned situation?" Harry snapped at her. Hermione looked highly affronted, and still bristling, settled herself in an armchair, only to stare heatedly at Harry's raging figure.

"Harry…" Ron tried again, although he looked rather cautious.

"What, Ron?" Harry grumbled.

"Do you want something to eat, maybe? Some tea?" Ron asked quietly.

Leave it to Ron to try and fix a problem with food.

"No. I don't bloody well want tea." Harry grumbled.

His gaze was fiery, and his face was pinched. It was obvious he was seething, but it was even more obvious that he was hurt.

From what Hermione had described, Harry had just broken up with Addie the night before, not been regaled with her true ways. This, for him, was the first time he had realized that for five months of his life he had been used in one of the worst ways possible. It was absolutely devastating to watch. There had to be something I could do to help.

"What if we were able to fix it?" I pondered out loud, not really knowing what I was saying.

"What?" Ron asked.

"What if we could change the situation? Give Harry the upper hand perhaps." I continued speaking with my brain tuned off.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hermione asked me, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Well, right now Addie has the upper hand because she has more allies." I reasoned.

"So we need allies then?" Ron asked, "That's not a problem, we could get the twins, and Bill, Charlie, even Percy. Then there's always the old Hogwarts crowd. They'd help."

"No." I muttered. "We need to keep the information limited. If enough people had an idea of what was going on Addie might just go through with her threat. What we need to do is outsmart her in her own game."

"How?" Harry asked quietly. He looked so sad and puzzled. It was a sight that made me want to cry and kiss him senseless all at the same time.

"Well…what if we tried threatening her?" I asked.

"No." Harry mumbled, "It would never work."

"We don't know that. It could work perfectly." I declared.

"I don't know Ginny. There has to be some other way." Hermione interrupted my thoughts, "Addie may look like a brainless bimbo, but she's smart. She knows what she's doing, and I'm sure she's considered every way we could out threaten her."

"She has to have something we could dig up. Everyone has a past!" I continued to argue.

"True, but I just don't think that's the way." Hermione contradicted me again.

"Well then fine, what if we…switched who has power?" I questioned.

"Meaning?" Ron asked.

"Well, what if we were to give Harry the power in the relationship. Have him pretend to love her and then drive her away." My voice rose a bit, "Oh, I just don't know. What else is there to do?"

"Maybe we could report her to the Ministry?" Ron wondered aloud, "That might work."

"She'd find a way around that." Harry grated, "She's smart like Hermione said. I used to be impressed by it before today."

"Well…" Hermione mumbled, "Ron would you like to join me in the kitchen for a moment?" Hermione shot Ron a meaningful glare and after a few seconds realization dawned and he hastily followed her from the room.

I was startled by Hermione and Ron's quick departure, but tried to settle my thoughts back onto the devastated raven-haired boy before me.

Harry's eyes became fixed with mine for the second time that day, and I found myself having to remember to continue breathing. Oh, but Merlin it was hard.

"Gin…" Harry said slowly, "What did you mean just now?"

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality once he addressed me.

"About your idea. I pretend to fall in love with her and then get her to break up with me. Were you serious about that?" He asked me, his face showing lines of concentration.

"Yes, I suppose. If it's a way to help." I answered.

"So, you're saying to me that I, well do what first, exactly?" He asked, scooting forward in his chair to get closer to where I was standing.

"Well. Pretend you had an epiphany…that you never wanted to break up, and then just do all the things you know she hates." I explained, making it all up as I went along, "Even Addie's human, she can only take so much before she cracks and has to get away from it."

"Do you really think it would work, though?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I don't see why not." I told him, still not fully thinking what my plan would entail. I was too busy just trying to placate Harry.

Harry didn't talk again after that, but rather crossed his arms and stared down into his lap. Either he was severely depressed or lost in thought. I couldn't tell which one.

Just then I heard a clambering at the entry to the sitting room, and looked up to see Ron and Hermione balancing teetering towers of tea and biscuits between themselves.

I heard my stomach make a loud grumble, and I cringed in embarrassment. Harry looked up to meet my eyes once more – three times in one day – and he gave me a bit of a crooked smile, before giving a half-hearted laugh. I laughed back and tried to act as if I hadn't been mortified a few seconds earlier. Besides, it wasn't my fault I hadn't had a chance to eat breakfast.

- - - - -

I woke up early before Hermione the next morning and was pleased to find the flat blissfully silent.

I made my way into the cramped kitchen working my way around potted plants and stacks of Hermione's books. I made myself tea, but before I allowed myself to take a sip I paused to listen for stiletto heels.

I smiled to myself when I heard nothing.

I let my mind wander back onto the night before at Harry and Ron's house. Harry had told us, however dejectedly, that he felt like he couldn't ignore Addie's demands. He wasn't willing to sacrifice his job or his reputation.

I couldn't argue with him, however much I wished he would stand up to Addie and find a way to vanquish her like he had Voldemort. Harry had worked so hard since he left school to regain his footing and not fall into depression after the war had ended.

It had taken a few months, and quite a few bottles of fire whiskey, before Harry had settled upon professional Quidditch as his top career choice. Luckily, he didn't have to pull that many strings to make the reserve team his first year on the team, and by his second season he was the first string seeker.

For Harry Quidditch had always been a constant. No matter what happened to him he had always had Quidditch. It had been the first talent he had latched onto immediately in the wizarding world. He had played on the house team, used it to defeat flying keys and dragons, and then there was always his late night rendezvous around the castle.

When Addie had asked him to choose between a life away from her and a life away from Quidditch it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out what he would have chosen. Because in all reality, for Harry, Quidditch was his happiness. No matter which decision he made he would lose a major part of his life.

I tried to remember those reasons behind his decision as I cursed Addie repeatedly and scolded Harry mentally for succumbing to her demands.

Yet, another strange thing had come about through Addie's threat. Something I would have never thought would happen.

After the debacle in the sitting room after Addie's brief departure Hermione, Ron, Harry, and myself had batted around ideas about who we could tell about the situation and what we would tell them about Addie.

The entire time I had felt an extra pair of eyes attached to my face, but whenever I had looked over at Harry he had been looking into his mug of tea. But I knew he was watching me all the same.

He had nodded supportively whenever Ron or Hermione would come out with a particularly outlandish idea waiting for them to back themselves into a corner and give up on their notions.

It was collectively decided by the end of the afternoon – well, at least collectively decided by Ron and Hermione, that there was no way to get rid of Addie. At least not anywhere in the near future. But I still felt Harry's gaze on me.

We had eaten dinner and Ron had challenged Harry to a game of chess. Harry, of course, lost horribly. He could never beat Ron.

It was late when Hermione and I had decided to head back to our own flat. Ron had tugged Hermione into another room, most likely to say a 'proper' goodbye, but Harry had stayed with me.

"I keep thinking about your idea from earlier." He had told me as I put on my coat.

"What Idea?" I had asked.

"The one where I pretend to go out with Addie and then drive her away." He had answered, handing me my scarf from the coat rack.

"Oh." I had paused, "Why, d'you want to try it?"

"Actually, yeah." He had informed me just as Ron and Hermione had emerged from the back bedroom looking properly disheveled. That had been the end of the conversation.

Harry had given both Hermione and I hugs and wished us well, Ron had patted me on the back, and that had been that.

Now, I was wondering what Harry was scheming in that adorable head of his. But more importantly, I was wondering what part he wanted me to play.

I shuffled around the flat for the rest of the morning, moving things around as I went. There was really nothing else to do.

Hermione got up not soon after I did, but she was needed at work, and had to leave early. She was overly devoted to her job at the Ministry in the Magical Creatures department, in my opinion.

By the time noon rolled around I was still in my dressing robe and had come to the conclusion that I was destined to a day of boredom. I was very wrong.

I studied the thermometer on the wall only to find that the temperature had dropped below the freezing point when I heard a scuffle in the sitting room.

"Hello!" I called, fingering my wand nervously.

"Gin, that you?" I heard a deep voice call back. I knew who it was at once. No one else ever called me Gin.

"Hi Harry." I greeted him as he dusted himself off and walked into the kitchen where I had been watering a plant.

He looked more gorgeous than usual. He wore a pair of faded denim jeans and a very soft looking gray sweater. His hair was windblown and his cheeks were a rosy pink. He looked absolutely delicious.

"Hey," he greeted me hastily, "I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to talk to you. Are you alone?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered slowly, becoming increasingly aware that I was in my fuzzy pink bathrobe and slippers, my hair was a mess, and I had mascara under my eyes. In other words, I did not look Harry worthy. However, he seemed not to notice. Thank Merlin for small miracles.

"I've stayed up all night thinking about what you said yesterday – about your plan." He stuffed his fists into his pockets, "And I don't know, but it seems like it may have potential. I mean nothing else seems to be able to work, and I really don't want to be with Addie, but I don't want to stop playing either. But your idea, it's good Gin. It's really good."

"Oh – happy I could help?" I asked uncertainly. I really didn't know what else to say.

"Gin, would you be willing to help me?" He asked, his eyes boring into me.

"How?" I breathed.

"Help me bring down Addie." He breathed in the same voice. "I don't want anyone else to know. Not Ron. Not Hermione. Not anyone. But I trust you, and I know you can help me with this."

"Why me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because you're smart, mischievous, you've got that temper, it was your idea, and no one seems to be a better choice. Hermione would overanalyze everything, Ron would let it slip, the twins would make everything too obvious…I just," He was pacing now, "I guess I just trust you with this the most."

He wanted me to help. Me. The one with the speckly freckles and the gawky shoulders. Me.

"I can't stay with her. I just know it. But I can't leave her either, or – well you know what she'll do. And did you hear her yesterday?" He looked frantic, "She said she was going to…marry me. I can't marry her, I can't have kids with her, I just can't."

"Of course Harry. Of course I'll help you." I smiled at him.

"Good." He looked immensely relieved, "I have to go to lunch with Addie, but tonight, would you want to have dinner with me at the Three Broomsticks?" His face had contorted into disgust when he mentioned Addie's name.

"That sounds very nice." I almost squealed. Key word there being almost.

"Thanks Gin. I mean I really appreciate – just thanks." He looked extremely nervous and before I could reply he had apparated away, leaving me behind, very confused in his wake.


	3. Fountains and Dynamics

**AN: I just want to say thank you so much for all of the very kind reviews I have recieved on this story thus far. I appreciate it more than most of you probably realize. I can't help but smile when I read them. So, why not keep that smile on my face and review this chapter too?**

**Bringing Down Addie**

**Chapter 3**

**Fountains and Mud**

**- - -- -- -- **

I have never been more excited to eat dinner in my entire life. Ever.

As soon as Harry apparated away I let out the epitome of a girlish squeal. It was brilliant.

I've never been one to be overly detailed when it comes to getting ready to go out, but tonight, tonight was a different story all together.

I showered, dried my hair, painted my nails, went for a run around the neighborhood…I did everything. I had to. Especially after the last time Harry had seen me I resembled something close to a giant pink rabbit. No, I was going to look good.

Finding an outfit was a bit trickier than I had originally planned as well. I must have tried on one thousand different tops only to have them all rejected. Mercifully it didn't take any more than one thousand tries.

I finally settled on a brown sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. As I examined myself in the mirror with an approving nod, I couldn't help but think that something was missing. I found myself soon running my hand over my neck where the locket I had worn for almost five years had hung. The very same locket that Addie had so callously removed from my possession.

But that was beside the point. I was having a nice dinner with Harry, we were going to scheme against his 'girlfriend', and nobody knew about it but us. I had no idea what he wanted me to do, but I already knew I was more than ready to do it. After all, it was Harry.

That thought carried me in a daze to the Three Broomsticks. I entered the noisy bar and scanned the room for Harry finding him huddled up in a booth in a far corner, clutching onto a mug of steaming orange liquid. He didn't look happy.

I approached swiftly and decided to approach the problem head on.

"You don't look happy." I alerted him of my presence.

"Yeah, well I don't suppose you would be all that happy either if you had just signed a contract to attend some stupid Ministry gala, sit with the Minister, be the guest of honor, give an interview – all with Addie latched onto your arm, like some stupid leech." He grumbled.

"Harry, have you been drinking?" I asked politely, taking the seat across from him in the booth and ordering a drink for myself.

"No," He replied sullenly, "I'm just not happy, like you said."

"Regardless of why you're not happy, I think it's time to snap out of it. We have scheming to do." I smiled at him and began to observe my menu while still watching him out of the corner of my eye, tapping my foot against the floor lightly.

Harry looked at me as if I had sprouted an extra head for a few minutes before he smiled back and too looked at his menu.

After we had both ordered, Harry crossed his fingers into a steeple and rested his chin atop them, staring at me intently.

"So Gin," He began. "I've been thinking of the plan, and I think I have a good idea where to start. I pretend to fall back in love, well actually, fall in love with her for the first time. I never got that far with her." He smiled at me sheepishly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Okay, sounds good." I agreed with him. My heart was singing at his last words, "But I'm still confused as to where I come in, in all of this."

"What I need is a partner. Someone who can help me pull stuff off. I need someone who I can run ideas off of, and just I don't know, help me come up with plans and things like that. I have some stuff thought up, like pretending to be properly 'ashamed' that I broke up with her, but I have no clue what to do after that," He said quickly, "But I know you do. I know you Gin, and I know that you can help me, and I need your help. I need it really bad." He had reached across the table and grasped his hand in mine.

I looked into his face. It was earnest and pleading, and I just felt myself melting into him. My throat felt constricted as I watched his eyes dance in the firelight, twinkling with something that I prayed was akin to a deep affection.

"Well…I'll try." I choked out. "I'll try my hardest."

"Thank you Gin. I can't say it enough times." He let my hand fall limply back to the polished wood surface of the table. I snapped back to reality, noticing that the room had become quite hot since Harry had clutched our hands together.

"Oh – I," I blubbered at his words, "Tell me," I felt my mind reach onto a topic that I could concentrate on with passion, "How far have you gotten in the plan? How did you act today?"

"Uh, well, today I acted polite to Addie and Coach Lewis' friend. Then, after lunch I actually carried out the only thing I knew I had to do, which actually you told me to do in the first place…" He trailed off for a few minutes, "Anyways, I told her that I had just been scared at how fast we had been moving, and that I only needed her face again to see reason…" He looked at me, silently asking if he had done well.

I let out a loud laugh, "Did you actually say that?" I wheezed. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Did you really tell her that you only had to see her face to see reason…Merlin Harry, if that isn't…" I was cut off by our food coming.

"Why? Was that bad?" He was ignoring his food and looking at me. His face was clouded with worry.

"No," I brushed it off digging into my stew, the mirth not having fully left my features, "It's actually rather good. Addie told me she didn't like it when you got sappy, she used to complain about it to the point where I just wanted to rip her shiny head right off, and…" My voice began to rise and Harry shushed me immediately.

"I know." He said sympathetically, "I know."

"Anyways," I continued, composing myself and trying not to turn a full beet red. "That line was a tad sappy. But it's only the beginning. Plus, you did good. Instead of acting standoffish you acted polite and apologized with a cheesy pick up line, you must have confused her something awful." I finished with a triumphant smile at the thought of Addie being thoroughly lost and confused.

"I didn't mean to use a pick up line." Harry muttered, his tone sounding abashed.

"No – Harry, you don't seem to get it. That's good. You're not supposed to be playing the perfect gentleman, you are supposed to be subtly sabotaging the spawn of Satan himself!" I corrected him, albeit a little heatedly.

"Funny," He snorted, "I haven't seen any horns on Coach Lewis."

"Oh, it probably runs on her mum's side. You heard her last night? Her mum left her dad." I mused.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun." Harry commented darkly. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Coach ran us into the ground for days after it happened." He explained with a small shrug.

"I wonder if Addie still has contact with her…" I pondered out loud, "It's something we might be able to use to our advantage." I looked at Harry for confirmation.

"Don't look at me," He held up his hands in mock surrender, "I'm leaving the planning up to you, I'm only executing it."

Now that Harry brought it up, I realized fully for the first time what I had signed up to do. I especially realized how hard it would be to actually put it all into motion. Plotting was one thing, but destroying and silencing a force that could rival all ten plagues…that was another thing altogether. It wouldn't help that I had Harry as my puppet, the boy was just too good to be bad it seemed. Well, at least sometimes.

"Harry, about this whole executing the plan thing." I brought attention to the subject that had been occupying my thoughts.

"What about it?" He asked.

"In order for this to work you're going to have to be ruthless. No more Mister Nice Guy. Just pretend that it's…Malfoy. Yes, just pretend you're doing it to Malfoy when you think it's too nasty." I explained in broken sentences.

"Gin – you're not making any sense." He laughed.

"You know what I mean though." I said in exasperation.

"It's crystal clear." Harry smirked, "Now, do you have any ideas for what to do first?"

"Yes." I smiled maliciously. "As a matter of fact I do. First you have to do a complete personality switch. From now on when you're around Addie Lewis you are to be nothing but a lovesick puppy. I want you to drabble on and on about how beautiful she is, how you worship the ground she walks on, how lost you'd be without her eternal guidance, blah, blah, blah, and so on and so forth." I felt almost like a Professor lecturing Harry. I felt even more empowered when he pulled a napkin towards him and began taking notes. "What are your plans for this weekend?" I asked.

"Um, well there's an amateur Quidditch tournament that Ron and I were going to go to." He told me.

"Harry, are you bloody mad?" He looked at me in surprise, clearly not expecting that reaction, "We're reaching record breaking cold spells and you're going to watch _more_ Quidditch – outside?"

"Er, yeah?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Boys." I muttered under my breath. I was about to start on a rant – not really sure why – when the proverbial light bulb sounded in my head. I knew my smile must have looked manic.

"Gin - ?" Harry started, more than likely a little spooked at my behavior.

"Take her to the game." I whispered, looking gleefully at Harry, "You take her to a freezing Quidditch game, make sure you're in the most miserable of miserable conditions, act like you're having the time of your life, and oh she'll just hate it. And she'll see, that rainy, mucky Quidditch games come with the package that is Harry Potter." His face seemed to brighten at my idea, but it fell just as quickly.

"She'll never do it, not unless there's something in it for her. She wants to be seen with me in the public eye. Besides, I think she's tarting around with at least two other blokes." Harry's gaze stiffened, "It's one of the reasons I broke it off with her."

I felt my heart go out to Harry, but now was not the time. I had to keep reminding myself that this was business. People got bored when they were unemployed. I was unemployed. I was often bored. I was counting on this to offer me a fair level of entertainment value for a substantial period of time. In other words, I couldn't scare Harry off by being a blubbering mess when he already had enough on his plate. It wouldn't be fair to either of us.

"What if…" I felt another light bulb go off in the back of my brain. I really had deserved more NEWTS than they had given me in school. Bloody government. "We told the press you would be there."

"You know I don't like to be in the papers more than I have to." Harry informed me unnecessarily. Of course I knew that. Everybody knew that. But who could really blame him?

"Well, I know." I told Harry softly, "But it would get Addie there. And I suppose I could come too just this once because Ron would be there. That way I could help you out if you got stuck." I rationalized. "Besides, when you start doting on Addie the papers would jump on it. They'd make you out to be sweet, caring, romantic and all that other mumbo jumbo. It would just further convince them that you really are golden." I gave him an impish grin, "But I already knew that." I was a bit startled to see a bit of a blush creeping onto Harry's face, and had to hide my happy sigh.

"I suppose." Harry finally said, however quietly.

"Besides, if you're right and Addie really is _buggering_ other guys, she's going to get a swift kick in the pants if we could expose that, after everyone's seen how devoted you are to her." I explained. Harry had a pensive look on his face as he stirred around his virtually uneaten food.

"That has potential. But I think we need to tell your family what's going on. You know your brothers, they'd just raise a stink if they found out how I was treating her so nicely after she treated us all so – well, you know." He had a point. I had to admit.

"I'll meet you halfway. We can tell Ron and Hermione about the plan because they'll most likely be involved from time to time. _But_ we shouldn't tell them unless they're directly involved and we have to make it clear that they are not to interfere." I'm not really sure what caused me to deflect Hermione and Ron from having more involvement, but something inside of me was telling me that it was a good idea. If I had to put money on it I would say it was my 'I'm bloody obsessed with Harry Potter' something.

"Ah – sure." Harry faltered a bit at first but finally agreed in the end. "I suppose it's only fair."

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way." I felt my shoulders tense as I realized we had covered every part of our master plan that we had thought up so far, and were now devoid of a topic. Harry finally broke the silence.

"So, still not working, then?" He asked. For some reason I didn't feel affronted.

When people commented on my unemployment in public it normally served as a means in which to incense me. After my Hogwarts graduation I had been left staring at a world that was bringing itself back from the brink of war and a family that had been cast into the center of the fray. To make matters worse, I had done poorly on my NEWTS due to the added stress and had no clue what I wanted to do with myself. So, I had moved into Hermione's flat and started working odd jobs as a barkeeper and a waitress. When I wasn't working, I was, there was no other way to put it, lazy.

I'd like to say I was using all my spare time to do something productive, like discover a cure to the Dementor's Kiss. But no. I, Ginervra Weasley, was nothing but a sluggish girl. And I enjoyed it. I enjoyed being able to decide when I woke up and whether or not I would actually do something during any given day. In the future I wanted to start my own boutique, but I liked my life as it was at the moment.

However, despite my comfort in my life in and outside of the workplace I always felt sensitive when people pointed out that I had no real career, and was merely hopping around from bar to bar, hoping to flash a little leg and win over the proprietor of the establishment and get a decent job for a few months. But for some reason, when Harry asked, I didn't mind. To him it was a simple question into my well-being, not a stab at my morality.

"Not right now." I smiled warmly at him, "But I think I might want to do some more bartending. It's amazing what you can learn from a job like that."

"Really?" Harry asked, his face looking light and his shoulders relaxing a bit, "And what are these amazing things you learn, please Gin, regale me with their wonderfulness."

"If you insist." I paused for dramatic effect, "I can spin tumblers in the air, and do these cool trick thingies with a spray bottle, and the cherry on top – I make one killer martini."

"Little Ginny Weasley, make a martini? Now what would your brothers think of that." Harry feigned shock and horror, but his laughter quickly broke through his façade.

"Well what about you Mister Golden Boy. What would the wizarding world say if I ever told them that nobody could make a rum and coke to marvel yours? They probably think you still drink milk with your dinner." When Harry colored slightly I began to break into hysterics, "Oh Harry, you do drink milk with your dinner, don't you?" I wheezed between hiccupping laughs.

"Well, got to keep my bones strong if I'm to stay on top of my Quidditch game and all." Harry said jovially. I was pleased to see he wasn't put off by the comment or the situation. "But you Missy – what do you drink with your dinner?"

"Water." I answered with a straight face, "Eight glasses a day."

"Gin, let me inform you of something. I've tried that whole eight glasses of water a day theory, and I am telling you from experience. No human being can hold that much water in a twenty-four hour time period. It simply can't be done." Harry joked.

"I bet it could." I challenged him.

"Oh really? And how do you plan to prove this little theory of yours, do tell." He said, his smile darting about in amusement.

"Well, I'll just have to show you." I said the first thing that came off the top of my head. "But you have to do it too. We both drink water until we burst, and it will be over eight glasses. I'll prove it." I have no idea why I challenged Harry to what I did. It was common knowledge that I had a bottle of fire-whiskey with dinner every night. I had never, and I mean _never_, consumed anything more than one glass in a day. But it couldn't be that hard.

"You're on." Harry agreed, calling over a waiter and ordering him to bring two glasses and several pitchers of ice water. Bloody Fabulous mess.

When the waiter brought the drinks I must have looked very stupid. "I've changed my mind." I alerted Harry as he poured me a glass.

"I knew it." He told me smugly.

"No you didn't. You're rubbish in divination." I retorted.

"Does that mean I win?" Harry asked, completely ignoring my previous statement.

"No, because we didn't even try it." I huffed, "Besides, drinking that much water in such a short period of time has to be bad for your bladder. Plus, it makes you pee a lot, and we don't have time to waste in the bathroom. Life's too short."

"Of course Gin. Of course." Harry shook his head a bit as he laughed. "Do you want to catch a movie or something?" He asked.

"A what?" I asked. What in Merlin's name was a movie?

"Oh that's right, that's a muggle thing. I keep forgetting that. It's like a picture show." Harry chuckled a bit. "Well, do you want to go do something in town then? I'm bored and in need of a bit of a – shall we say pick me up?"

"Alright then." I burst out maybe a bit too soon seeing as Harry looked at me odd for a moment before putting some money on the table to pay for our meal.

We didn't say anything else as we left the pub, but I was screaming inside. I was going to spend a night on the town with the boy of my dreams. What could be better? Nothing, that's what.

"If you want to see some shows we could go down to the old performance theatre and see if they have anything going on." I told Harry as we walked down the narrow streets of Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, a show sounds nice." Harry replied, "Let's do that."

And so we did. We went to the old performance theatre and watched overweight men in tight tuxedos sing old muggle show tunes while their women counterparts danced around the stage in frilly pink dresses. It was supposed to be a drama.

Afterwards we had ice cream, and then, then we took a lovely walk around the park while we ate.

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked Harry, as I licked my ice cream. We had been asking questions back and forth for half an hour at least.

"A mix between birds, lions, and stags. Oh, and dogs and wolves." Harry replied, smiling to himself. "What's your favorite animal, then?"

"I like cats. And then I really like giraffes and polar bears." I replied. "What's your least favorite word in the English language?" I asked.

"Work." Harry replied with a smile.

"Hey!" I declared, "You stole mine." I swatted at his arm.

"How do I know you're just not copying me?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Because I don't copy. Copying isn't creative and I pride myself on being creative." I twittered off as I took another lick of my ice cream, "You know," I paused to think, "It's a bit cold to be eating ice cream, don't you think?" Harry let out a guttural laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You are." Harry laughed, "Just the things you say. They make me laugh."

"Oh," I replied dully, "Well, you make me laugh too." I said with more passion.

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes, you don't really realize it but when you mix your innocence and your good intentions with the real world the results are humorous." I rattled off. "But, you'd be even more amusing if you took more risks." I informed him.

"I take risks." Harry interjected.

"No Harry. You've taken life-changing risks in the past, true, but that time of your life is over. Thank Merlin," I started, "But in your present everyday life you take barely any just for fun. You're _risks_, if they can even be called that, are more like planned challenges."

"Planned challenges." Harry repeated.

"Yes, planned challenges. It's a bit like when I'm being lazy I just tell Hermione I'm being counter-productice. They may have the same general meaning but the differences make them two totally separate things. You see?" I finished off my analysis.

"I think." Harry said slowly, "So, I need to take more risks then." He broke off and stopped in the middle of the pathway causing me to stop as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"I'm trying to find something I can take a risk with." Harry told me, his eyes settling on the partially frozen over fountain.

"No Harry, no fountains. That's not a risk, that's more along the lines of a death wish." I told him, moving forward to tug on his arm.

"You want to go in with me?" He asked, completely ignoring my protests and turning to look at my face.

"No. Unlike you I'd like to live past thirty." I replied. The boy had lost his mind.

"Come on Gin." He pulled me closer to the fountain. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It died." I replied flatly. Harry laughed a bit tugging me closer and closer to the fountain until we had reached the edge of the bloody thing. Harry started taking off his shoes and his socks. Then he moved onto his coat.

I watched him quietly as he rolled his pant legs up and stepped into the freezing cold water. He did a little hoppy dance when he made contact with the liquid, but soon settled down and offered his hand to me.

"No." I told him firmly.

"Yes." He replied just as firm.

"Harry. No." I said again.

"Don't make me pull you into this water Ginny Weasley." He scolded me lightly like a parent would to a child.

"You wouldn't dare." I told him.

"Do you want to test that theory, then?" He asked, his hand still extended and his eyebrows raised a bit.

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't do it." I replied.

Before I could move I felt Harry's arm wrap around my waist. And before I could scream I felt the freezing water pierce into my skin and heard Harry's laughing from above me.

"That is not funny!" I screeched as I squirmed around in the water.

"Yes it is." Harry contradicted me.

I stared at Harry for a few minutes with my eyes narrowing slightly. He started to look a little nervous. I let out a low growl and lunged at his knees knocking him fully into the water.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry screamed. I smiled triumphantly. After all, it felt a little different to be completely immersed in the fountain's water rather than just standing in it up to mid-thigh.

"Serves you right." I called at him as I made my way to exit the fountain. I didn't get very far when I felt a large burst of water cascade onto my back. "Harry!" I growled.

"Whoops." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me innocently.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one." I snarled bringing my arm back to splash Harry.

It soon escaladed into an all out water fight. Despite the freezing temperatures I found myself laughing more than I had in a very long time. By the flush of Harry's cheeks and his exuberance I was hoping he felt the same way.

As I dodged a particularly large amount of water directed my way from Harry I paused to look at our surroundings. The park lights were on and the tress were sparkling from the reflection of the lights off of the gushing water. It really was pretty, but not quite as pretty as Harry. After all, he was wearing a white shirt. It's hard to find something prettier than that.

After a while we both became fully splashed out and I found myself burrowing into the cold water after finding much to my dismay that the biting wind was much colder now than the water. Harry seemed to have the same thought.

"Are my lips blue?" I pouted.

"No." Harry chattered.

"This was a really, really, really stupid idea." My teeth clicked as I spoke.

"I know." Harry's chilled voice reached mine.

"Then remind me why we did it?" I questioned.

"Risks." Harry answered in one word.

"I say we live nice, safe, indoor lives from now on." I managed to say as my shivering grew to an even more intense level.

"We have to get out of this water." Harry observed, moving to make his way out of the fountain.

"Brilliant deduction." I snapped as I remained crouched in the cold water. Harry, however, seemed to have other plans. He moved forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, eventually helping me out onto dry land. "You know Harry, you're a very bad influence." I clacked.

Harry didn't answer, but merely kept his arm wrapped securely around me as he apparated us to the outside of my flat. He pulled his spare key out of his pocket and shoved the door open, helping me inside as well.

I saw Hermione walking down the hall, her nose buried in a book. "Hey Ginny, do you know where you put the new –" She broke off her sentence to take in mine and Harry's haggard appearances. "What have you been doing?"

"Eating dinner." Harry replied moving me towards the bathroom, "She needs a warm bath." He pointed at me before shoving me into the room and shutting the door behind me. I leaned my head against the door trying to make out Hermione and Harry's muffled voices.

I sighed in defeat and gave into my body's need for heat, taking a warm shower and wrapping myself back into my fluffy pink bathrobe. I hoped Harry wasn't still at the flat. Not that I didn't want him to be there per say, I just didn't want him to see me in my bathrobe again.

Just my luck, he was still there. Wrapped from head to toe in towels and sipping a mug of hot chocolate. I smiled when I heard Hermione's voice.

"Please tell me you two didn't do anything illegal?" She interrogated Harry.

"No, nothing illegal." I answered, alerting the other two of my presence.

"You look warmer." Harry offered to me.

"Thank you. You don't." I observed. Harry merely shrugged.

"Yeah. I should probably head back home. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Harry said setting down his mug and folding up the towels he had been using.

"Make sure to get right into bed." Hermione scolded him. "I don't know what you did but no matter what it was you should know that I think you are absolutely insane."

"Lovely to see you too Hermione." Harry smiled warmly at her. "And Gin." He turned his attention back to me, "Thanks for dinner. It was lovely." He gave a small salute and apparated out of the flat as fast as we had come in. He really was one big surprise after the next.

- - - - -

The rest of the week went by slowly, but finally the weekend came. Not that it made much difference for me seeing as how I didn't work, but all the same. I spent my days walking my neighbor's dog and contemplating the wonder that was Harry. That took up enough of my energy.

Saturday morning came musty and gray along with the impending first start to 'BDA' as it was now being called, or in a more long handed version, Plan Bring Down Addie.

I made a not very happy noise as I slipped on jeans and a loose sweater, bundling myself up in scarves and gloves and shawls. It was too cold to be outside, but that was exactly where I was going to be spending the entire day. Some people just aren't lucky.

Harry and I had told Ron and Hermione the outlines of our plans for BDA. As we had imagined Hermione was immediately skeptical of the entire thing and Ron was quizzical, making odd statements every once in a while that seemed to add to my growing list of possible ideas. It had been very informative.

I met Ron, Harry, and much to all of our dismay, Addie at the pitch an hour before the games were set to begin. I had to laugh at what I saw.

Where Harry, Ron, and I were all dressed for outdoor winter Quidditch weather, Addie was not. She wore a knee length pencil skirt with pointed, heeled shoes complete with a thin blouse. She had a tight grip on a leather handbag, and a scarf tied up in her hair to keep the overzealous wind from messing the style up too much. She had obviously dressed to impress, not to survive the elements.

We began walking to our seats when Addie decided to start whining.

"Harry, I thought we were going to a Quidditch game." She huffed.

"This is a Quidditch game." Harry grated out. I frowned to myself and gave him a discreet kick in the shins. He looked at me with a pained expression. I raised my eyebrows at him reminding him of our plans. He gave me a clouded gaze and then focused back on Addie. "I just wanted to share this with you." His voice sounded fake, but Addie didn't seem to notice.

"Whatever." She snapped, "Let's just go to the top box."

"But, _dearest_," It was obvious Harry was having to struggle with himself to keep up his pretences but he held firm. "There is no top box in amateur Quidditch"

"What?" Addie asked incredulously, "Oh well, it doesn't surprise me. Nobody comes to watch the stupid games."

"We do." Ron spoke for the first time.

"There's no accounting for taste then, is there?" Addie withered.

"Ron, don't be mean to Addie." Harry said slowly, his face looking pained.

We finally made it to our mediocre seats. I stopped Harry letting Addie and Ron go before us.

"You're not doing good enough." I hissed at him quietly.

"I'm trying." Harry protested.

"Well try harder. You're not being overpowering or anything. We have to make her miserable and right now she's only cold and temperamental. That alone will not help you get rid of her." I said in a hushed tone of voice, "Remember, look for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." Harry looked at me oddly before taking his seat between Addie and myself.

As soon as we settled ourselves into our seats I heard the ominous sounds of clicking cameras, and turned to find a dozen or so reporters camped out along where our group was seated. Addie seemed to have noticed too.

It was as if she'd had a brain transplant. She went from exchanging withering comments with Ron to clinging onto Harry, blatantly displaying her 'love' for him in a nanosecond. It made me want to vomit.

"Harry dear, this is so fun." Addie whispered as a reporter approached hearing distance.

"We'll remember this forever." Harry choked back, plastering a lovesick smile onto his face. It really was hard to not laugh at the sight of it all.

The game soon started and Ron and Harry's cheers quickly deflected any of the attention they had been sparing for Addie. Harry, however, did make a show of wrapping Addie in bear hugs whenever the local team scored to keep up appearances. Addie, for her part, tried to look as if she wasn't currently in a place where she clearly wanted to be. At one point she even decided to strike up a conversation.

"You haven't given him up yet." She whispered to me, scooting over so that she was directly next to me in the seats as Ron and Harry rose to their feet watching a Chaser from their team speed her way to the opposing team's goal.

"How can you be so sure?" I replied coldly, receiving a high-five from Ron as Addie received another quick hug from Harry when the Chaser they had been watching scored.

"I just know." She said looking at my face intently, "Something happened between you two." She observed. "What?"

"Nothing happened." I retorted, although with not much force. It was true, nothing had happened between us physically. But something had happened mentally. I had felt myself open up to Harry on that night on the town showing him bits of me I normally kept to myself when he was around. One, for instance, being my habit for pouting.

"I don't believe you." Addie said smoothly. "You know, you're not really so bad." She said as she settled into the seat, sending a photographic smile to a reporter before relaxing.

I felt my mouth literally drop open. Of all the things she could have said that was the one I was least expecting. I was vaguely aware that I had to be looking like a fish out of water at the moment as my mouth gaped open and closed, but I really didn't have much control over my actions.

"I've always respected you." She continued, either oblivious or indifferent to my shock. "You never took any crap from me. Not a lot of people are willing to stand up to me like you are. All of Harry's other friends just defend him, but you fight back. I like that."

I just continued gaping.

"I'm not blind, I've said it before. I see things that other people don't see." Addie just kept on with her impromptu speech. "I'm not so awful that I don't realize how much Harry and the rest of you detest me. I would too if I were you. I mean, honestly, I came in and dictated your life and what you could or could not do. That type of stuff is categorized as vile in most people's books, including mine."

"Wait." I stopped her, "Are you saying you're going to let Harry go?"

"No." She scoffed. "Like I told you, I'm not stupid. Harry is going to be the ticket to my success. All I'm saying is I realize what you all think of me, and to be honest I'm not that fazed by it." She turned to look at me straight in the eyes. "It's a cut throat world Ginny, and if growing up with a professional Quidditch coach taught me anything it's that you have to always be on the offensive. I do what I do for a reason, and I'm not ashamed. Everybody finds a different way to survive, this is mine."

"But I still don't see how you're willing to sacrifice someone's happiness for your plans. Especially someone like Harry who's never been truly happy." I told her calmly. I was still reeling from the fact that I had turned around completely and instead of exchanging heated comments with Addie was having a semi-rational conversation with her into the reasons behind her madness.

"I know what it's like to have things go bad for you. My life hasn't always been a bed of roses. I understand what losing people you love whether to death or otherwise can do to a person, but I'm not sorry for who I am. People like Harry have experienced everything I have and more. If anyone he should be the most vicious. He should be making his own happiness. Just because I beat him to it doesn't mean I'm going to hold a pity party with him as the guest of honor." Addie said softly.

"Oh." I replied lamely.

"We're not friends. You understand that right?" Addie asked without pausing to hear my answer. "I like your integrity and I respect you for it. But it's because of that integrity that I can't be your friend. And it's also because of that integrity that I'm warning you to stay out of my way. Because if you do screw up what I have in store you will be opening a can of worms, and trust me when I say, there will be no way to fix things once you step over the edge."

"You do realize that even if I don't get involved other people will when they find out what's been going on, right?" I challenged her.

"It's not them I'm worried about." She answered with a wry smirk.

I didn't answer, and she didn't say anything else. She didn't need to. She had made her point loud and clear.

The game ended soon after that, the reporters dispersed, and our group made our way back to the apparation point.

Addie declared rather loudly that she had to go use the bathroom and fix her hair before the cameramen surrounded them again, and I sent Ron a look that sent him off back to the flat early. That left Harry and I alone.

"The plans have changed." I told him as we waited around for Addie to come back.

"What?" Harry asked sharply, "What do you mean they've changed?"

"We're switching tactics. Addie knows what's going on. I had a nice long chat with her during the match." I replied quickly. We were pressed for time.

"Alright then, what do we do now?" Harry asked rapidly.

"You keep up your loving routine when the cameras are around, but when they're not I want you to be harsh and mean and awful. I want you to scare her away. Everyone can be intimidated, and I think that you of all people may have a clue as to how to intimidate." I paused for a moment, "I'll think tonight about some sabotage we can throw in as well, but as of now the rules have changed. This isn't a game anymore. This is an all out war." I snarled. Harry looked a bit taken back by the heat of my words but he merely added in assent.

"I think I can do that." He agreed.

"Good. Now, I want you to go ahead. Don't wait for Addie. I need to have a private chat with her." I ordered him.

"Okay." He answered slowly, "I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely, now shoo." I pushed him towards the leaving crowds as I spotted Addie weaving her way back into the fray.

She arrived at my side at the same moment Harry left my sight.

"I need to talk to you." I said pulling her aside. She followed obediently, making disgusted noises as I led her through soggy grass and mud puddles, a wicked smile on my face all the while.

"What?" She asked when we finally stopped. "I'd like to get home, hurry."

"Alright then." I smiled at her before pushing my hands forward and throwing her into a particularly smelly and gooey mud puddle.

She flailed around like she had just been thrown into a frying pan. She screamed and made gagging noises as she frantically tried to push herself out of the puddle, only succeeding in falling back in every time and becoming filthier. She finally settled.

"You! YOU!" She shrieked as she sat covered in mud.

"Yes, me." I smiled at her maliciously. "Be careful Addie, it's a cut throat world, and me…I have the knife." I winked at her, kicked a bit more mud in her face, and left her sitting there in the grime.

I was beginning to like this. This whole bringing down Addie business; it definitely had potential.

- - -

The next morning the paper arrived just as it always did and the cover story on the gossip page made me brighten up just a bit.

**Harry Potter: In Love?**

**Harry Potter is no stranger to attention, even he will attest to the fact. The subject of adoration of countless fans and supporters Potter has always held a special place in our hearts. But the question everyone is asking themselves today is; has someone finally found a special place in his heart?**

**Reporters confirm that Potter was spotted yesterday at a local English Quidditch tournament with steady girlfriend Adeline Lewis. Other attendees of the match claimed that the couple seemed inseparable and very happy together. One eyewitness who chose to remain anonymous was reported as saying, "They seemed very much in love. When the team would score he would jump up and give her a hug. He never seemed to let her out of his sight."**

**It wasn't clear where the couple departed to after the match, but we are certain that around the world countless young girls hearts are being crushed. A spokesperson for the Official Harry Potter Fan Club, Elle McGovern was quoted as saying, "I cried when I found out he had a girlfriend. I mean, I knew he dated, but I never thought he was serious with anyone. I think I speak for the entire club when I say that we all hope the rumors aren't true. No one here wants Harry to be in love!"**

**While support for the couple has been spread far and wide Harry Potter himself has yet to release a statement concerning the subject. "Harry's always been private about his personal affairs. I doubt you'll be hearing much about this from him." Says auror and friend Nymphadora Tonks.**

**So, with no confirmation of the truth being had, all we can do is wait, and ask ourselves the questions. Is Harry Potter really in love?**

I smiled as I folded the paper back down on the paper, more ideas already forming in my head.

The jubilation I had felt from pushing Addie in the muck had not yet evaporated and I was still glowing over the idea of changing the dynamics of the strategy to remove her from our lives.

As far as I was concerned, an eye for an eye, was a wonderful theory.


	4. Champagne and Buggering

**AN: Just a quick thank you for all of the reviews. I cannot emphasize how much it means to know this story is getting any type of response. It honestly is more than I anticipated. Now, about this chapter. It's my favorite so far. A little more adult, but I'm happy with the outcome. It will play a HUGE part in the plot, FYI. So, let me know what you think!**

**Bringing Down Addie**

**Chapter Four**

**Champagne and Buggering**

It had been a few weeks after the Quidditch game when I realized something that I should have known from the beginning. Harry was just about as talented at acting mean as he was at acting sappy. In other words, not good at all. He's just too damn polite.

I had a dilemma.

And it wasn't just a tiny dilemma either. No, it was rather large and obtrusive. Addie was nowhere near the point of a mental breakdown. She was nowhere near the point of propelling herself off of a very high and jagged mountain. She was nowhere near the point of throwing herself into a pool of venomous sea creatures. She was simply – Addie, as cold and unfeeling as ever.

To add onto the dilemma I had a time deadline. There was a Ministry gala dance type thingy being held by the replacement of Cornelius Fudge. Tonight. You know, it's kind of like that muggle story Cinderella, only kind of backwards. I have until midnight to turn Addie into one of the ugly stepsisters, not into a princess. I don't know how I deal with it sometimes.

Anyways, moving on. Tonight. Harry flooed to tell me that Addie had already supplied him with an outfit to compliment hers, and I in turn sent him back one that would be sure to doubly clash with whatever Addie was wearing. Brilliant of me, I know.

Now there was the small question of what I was going to wear. After finding nothing but a bunch of moths and furry old jumpers in my closet I enlisted Hermione's help and dragged her off to Madam Malkin's with me. She was less than pleased. So I was obligated to entertain her, and if my idea of entertainment was Harry then so be it.

"What do you think of Harry?" I asked Hermione casually while I flipped through a few racks of dress robes.

"He's my best friend. Why?" She replied suspiciously. Drat. It really is a pain having your only female friend be the one person on the earth who is smarter than the entire board of Hogwart's professors combined.

"No reason." I tried to brush it off.

"You're not getting out of it that easy Ginny. Why did you bring up Harry?" Hermione asked forcefully.

"Because." I deadpanned.

"Don't be difficult." Hermione snapped. "Are you interested in him again?" She asked shrewdly.

I just stared at her.

"Because if you are you better be serious about it. Addie really hurt him and he doesn't need another girl just going after him on a whim. He needs commitment." She lectured. It snapped me back into the present.

"Harry will never be a whim." I stated firmly.

"I know." Hermione said kindly before she got a mischievous glint in her eye. "You never did tell me what you two got into that night you came back all wet." I shivered just thinking about it.

"I told Harry he needed to take more risks so he dragged me into a freezing cold fountain." I pouted.

"That's a relief." Hermione said lightly. "For awhile I thought you had really done something illegal."

"No, nothing illegal." I muttered.

We drifted into silence and I let lovely little daydreams of Harry float around in my head. It was lovely.

"What about this one?" Hermione finally asked holding up something that slightly resembled a dress that had been put through a shredder. The look on my face must have said it all as Hermione quickly replaced it on the rack.

"I don't do frills." I said moodily as soon as the dress was safely tucked away.

"You know, I think that you're good for Harry." Hermione commented absentmindedly.

"Oh." I said, trying to sound disinterested. I failed miserably.

"I haven't seen him as happy as he was that night. He just seemed to be – glowing." She smiled at me coyly. "I don't think I would be going that far out onto a limb saying that he fancied you."

"Me?" I asked, wanting to believe it so badly. Alas, reality just had to step in. "No, that's not how it works. I'm the one who fancies Harry. He just sees me as a friend. That's how it's always worked out."

It's not that I didn't want to have Harry declare his eternal and unyielding love for me, I was just afraid to get my hopes up.

"Rubbish." Hermione scoffed.

"But it's the whole unrequited love thing." I said knowledgably. "Besides, say I wanted to write a romance novel. I'd have to write from experience, because that's what works best. People would want to read about unrequited love. It's that sort of bittersweet thing."

"Are you planning on writing a romance novel, then?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not exactly." I said slowly.

"There you go. Problem solved." Hermione smirked as she shoved a green slinky number into my arms. "Go try that on." She ordered.

"I don't want to wear green." I whined. "I always wear green."

"You don't always wear green." Hermione said in exasperation. "Besides," She got an odd glint in her eye. "If you wear green you'll match Harry's eyes."

Oh, that was good. Leave it to Hermione.

"Fine." I sniffed. "But I'm not wearing it because of that, it's because I want to."

"Alright Ginny." Hermione smiled.

I ended up buying the slinky thing. I actually quite liked the way it fit. It was all clingy in the right places and loose in all the others. If you catch my drift.

The rest of the day went by slowly the agonizing moments were broken into segments with the odd question posed by myself to Hermione about the mystery that was Harry. Unfortunately she was quite tight lipped.

I left for the Ministry party with Hermione and Ron, Harry was going with Addie. Gag me. When we got there, there was lots of reporters with their cameras and their notepads. They seemed quite interested in Harry.

It was priceless watching him fumble through questions about his personal and professional life. Poor boy.

Addie, on the other hand, handled the whole thing like a pro. Damn her.

She smiled and waved at all the right people and answered each question perfectly. I hated her for that.

I caught Harry's eye as we entered the large building where the event was being held and he smiled at me before looking at Addie and rolling his eyes. I laughed and smiled back before allowing myself to be pushed into the fray.

But I didn't have much time to appreciate the lights and the oh so festive music before I was intercepted.

"Hello." I heard a distinctly masculine voice from behind my shoulder. For a moment I thought it was Harry and felt myself growing flustered before I realized that it couldn't be. Harry was signing autographs or something else of the sort. "Hello." The voice repeated.

I regained a hold over my senses and spun around only to be met by one of the most exquisite looking men I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He was blonde and blue-eyed, and his body was…

"Hi." I squeaked. My lord was he beautiful. Not as beautiful as Harry, though.

"I couldn't help but noticing that you didn't have a date." Mister Gorgeous said all dreamily and such.

"Oh." I said quietly. "No."

"Are all other men blind then?" He looked at me with something akin to – lust – in his eyes.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say that." I said, feeling my cheeks flame.

"I would." He said all cheekily. "My name's Aidan Kinsella."

Oh that wasn't good.

"Ginny Weasley." I extended my hand for him to shake. But he didn't shake it. He kissed it. "Would you like to tell me why the minister's son doesn't have a date? That seems a little more out of place than me being here alone." I asked politely.

"Let's just say I couldn't find anyone that quite reached my – standards." He said rather boldly. If that's the way he wanted to play it I would be happy to oblige.

"And am I up to these standards?" I shot back. Oh Merlin, I was flirting, and not with Harry. I could hear the little warning signals firing off in random directions all over my brain but nothing seemed to be registering up there. Crap.

"Only the night will tell." He told me vaguely. "Let me get you a drink."

I followed him up to the bar where I downed three glasses of champagne in quick succession to calm my nerves.

"So you were a big part of the war, right?" He asked casually while he twirled around his martini.

"Yeah." I said sullenly. "But I don't really want to talk about that."

"Right. Sorry." He apologized as I started on another glass of champagne. This was just plain out awkward, but I couldn't ditch my dad's boss. That was just karma waiting to happen.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to feign an intense interest.

"I write." He answered.

"Oh, what do you write?" I questioned.

"Whatever inspires me." He replied all passionately. "I've had quite a good response from what I've tried publishing."

"That's wonderful." I said with false exuberance. "You know, I was thinking about writing a romance novel."

"Romance, eh?" He asked like we were sharing this great big terrific secret. Which we were not. I had just pulled the whole thing out of my arse. "What type of romance?"

"Unrequited love." I answered confidently.

"Tragic." He commented.

"I know." I sighed. "I tried to explain it to my friend today while we were shopping but she couldn't understand its brilliance."

"We writers." He began. Oh no, what had I done. "I've found that we're always looking for something more than there is to really see which leaves our friends and families in confusion, you know?" I nodded like I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Like you, for instance." All right, that got my attention.

"And what do you see when you look at me?" I asked seductively.

"I see a girl who's just waiting for true love." Aidan answered all breathy. Actually, he was a pretty accurate guesser, but I had a feeling he was guessing what he was guessing for a slightly different reason than I had in mind. That was cause for another glass of champagne.

"Oh." I smiled awkwardly.

"And, I think that no one has yet to capture your vibrancy." He continued on. Uh oh.

"My vibrancy?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered, taking my chin in his hand.

I made a squeaky noise in the back of my throat, but I don't think he heard.

He began moving closer to me and I was sure that he was going to kiss me. I swallowed and shut my eyes tightly bracing myself for the impact. Except it never came. I cracked one eye open to see him change direction from my mouth to my ear. "Dance with me." He breathed.

"Okay." I said shakily.

And so we danced. For a very long time. We swayed to the music in a back corner. Whenever a waiter would come by with a tray I would make sure to steal a flute of champagne and would allow myself to lean on Aidan as he explained his brilliance to me. It was, needless to say, very enlightening.

But not quite as enlightening as what we stumbled on in our secluded little corner.

"Addie!" I gasped.

There she was gripping tightly onto the back of the waiter who I had been stealing champagne from all night. And they were snogging. Passionately. And she had her legs wrapped around him. And they were making these noises…you get it.

They broke apart as quick as a flash when I said her name.

"Ginny." She calmed down significantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said roughly. "You're in a public place, with reporters, and Harry!"

"Don't talk about matters that don't concern you." She snapped.

"Addie, this does concern me." I shot right back. Meanwhile I was semi-conscious to the fact that Aidan and the serving man were smiling politely at each other while silently backing up their chosen female. "I actually thought you had intelligence."

"Ginny you are being childish. No one comes back here." She said loftily.

"We came back here!" I screeched gesticulating wildly between Aidan and myself.

She paused mid-thought and looked at me like I had sprouted an extra head.

"Ryan, we're going back to my flat." Addie ordered, grabbing the poor man by the hand and shoving his tray of champagne into my arms.

"Wait." I gasped, as the pair was almost clear of the corner. "What are you doing?" I asked Addie.

"Ginny, dear." Addie paused to look at me in what she probably thought was a caring way. "I never got – get – any with Harry. I have needs. I plan to indulge them." And then she clicked away on her stilettos dragging her prey behind her.

"Wasn't that Harry Potter's girlfriend?" Aidan asked from behind me. I simply nodded and downed another glass of champagne in one gulp.

"This isn't good." I moaned.

"I'll say." Aidan agreed as he helped himself to a glass of champagne off of my tray. "I wonder if he knows."

"You'd be surprised." I said dryly. Aidan looked at me curiously, but I ignored him.

"Listen Aidan. It's been great getting to know you, but I have to go tell some people a few things." I transferred the champagne into his grasp making sure I had a glass for each hand before I stumbled off away from him. He didn't even protest.

It didn't take me long to find Harry talking to Fred and George.

"Harry." I laughed. "You'll never guess what I just saw."

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Addie was…" I was cut off by a big hiccup and a self inflicted pause to take another swig of champagne.

"Addie was what?" Harry asked nervously.

I motioned for him to move closer and I moved my lips up to whisper into his ear, "She was, uh, she was kissing this guy named Ryan who gave me all this champagne and then I saw her when I was with Aidan."

Harry pulled back from me and examined me carefully.

"Aidan?" He asked.

"He's the Minister's son. I met him and he told me I was vivacious." I said proudly.

"Oh." Harry said a bit uncertainly.

"Anyways, back to my story." I said impatiently. "They were snogging their brains right out, and I said 'Addie, you shouldn't do that' and she told Ryan to go back to her flat with her so she could indulge her needs which you don't do for her." I finished matter of factly.

"Hold up there Ginny." Fred said with a big smile.

"You mean Addie's out traipsing around with a busboy?" George asked.

"Exactly." I said. I was proud that my brothers had been able to discern my jumbled ramblings.

"That little slut." Fred said with a chuckle.

"Gin, how much champagne have you had?" Harry asked me, his eyes looking at me with concern.

"A little here and a little there." I said lightly.

"I think you should sit down." Harry grabbed my arm and tried to pull me down to the table.

"No." I pulled my arm out of his reach. "I have an idea, because obviously the dynamics changed now."

"The dynamic is just the same as it was before you had the champagne Gin." Harry said comfortingly. "Why don't I get you some water, hm?"

"You don't understand." I persisted. "You suck at being mean Harry, so I think you should be indifferent now and I should focus on the plan."

"We'll discuss it later." Harry said firmly.

"No, because we have to do my plan tonight." I whined.

"Fine." Harry sighed in defeat. "What's your plan for tonight?"

"You need to give an interview." I said simply.

Harry looked at me like I was insane.

"Listen." I said loudly. "You have to go in there and act in love and divulge lots of secret information. Then the reporter will ask you where Addie is because they obviously saw you two come in together, and then you can look all sad and confused and pretend that you don't know." I lowered my voice considerably, "You'll tug at their heartstrings."

"Actually mate." George commented. "She's got a point for someone who's drunk out of her skull."

"You think I should do it?" Harry asked the twins. Oh yes, ignore me. Fabulous. Just ignore the fact that I was the one who had the idea for the pure reason that I'm a little bit tipsy. Typical men.

"You only live once." Fred commented offhandedly.

"Okay. I'll do it." Harry said firmly.

"Wonderful." I commented excitedly. "I'll go find a reporter."

Before anyone could stop me I was off weaving through the crowd (champagne in hand) over to where the reporters were corralled.

As I stood there examining them, trying to make my decision as to who I wanted to give the exclusive of a lifetime to I was reminded oddly of being in a pet shop and having to choose between which of the puppies was the cutest. Cocking my head to the side and taking a sip of my drink I tapped my foot and let my eyes scan the crowd one last time before they settled on a scrawny girl fiddling with a pen and parchment. She looked like she was about ready to wet herself. Why not test it?

I approached her, making perfectly sure not to stumble too much and make a fool of myself. Once I was close enough I made a gesture for her to come to the side. Luckily, she caught it and hauled her photographer along with her.

"I'm a very close friend of Harry Potter's and he wishes to give an interview to dispel some recent rumors that have been circulating about him." I whispered trying to sound professional, and, well, not drunk. As soon as the words left my mouth the girls eyes widened like saucers. "Would you be interested?"

She nodded her head frantically in agreement.

After about half an hour of shuffling people about I, along with the help of the twins, had secured a private room with the reporter, whose name was Maggie, and her photographer to interview Harry in.

"So, Mr. Potter please tell me about your relationship with Adeline Lewis." Maggie asked breathlessly.

"Oh, well I'm quite happy." Harry said energetically. He sounded pretty genuine. "We met through her father, who happens to be my coach, and just hit it off immediately. I'm really enjoying being with her. She makes me feel special."

"Would you call it love?" Maggie asked, gaining a bit of confidence after her first question was so well received.

"I don't know." Harry said shyly. "Maybe." Merlin could that boy act if the situation suited his mood.

"Come on." I whispered under my breath. "Ask it." George had to nudge my foot to get me to not be too loud and Fred had to slip another drink into my hands so I had something to keep my mouth occupied.

"What do you and Ms. Lewis do on a typical day?" Maggie asked.

"Drat." I swore lightly finishing off my glass. Fred and George gave me identical frowns.

"We do whatever suits us at the time. Bunny and I have very similar tastes." Addie said with a cocky grin.

"Bunny?" Maggie asked.

"Whoops." Harry said offhandedly. "Didn't mean to let that one slip."

"Is she here with you tonight?" Maggie _finally_ asked the question I had been waiting for.

"Yes." Harry said confidently.

"Where is she now?" Maggie asked.

"I don't really know." Harry said sadly. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere though." He gave a very dramatic sigh and pasted on a half-hearted smile looking properly confused.

The interview continued on for another half an hour with Maggie asking all kinds of questions. I still wasn't sure which newspaper she was writing for. Once Harry and the cameraman and Harry had left the room she came up to talk to me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for giving me this opportunity." Maggie said shyly. She was blushing. "You've saved my career."

"Oh." I said. I was a little shocked. "Well, thank you, I guess." I managed to slip away after that.

As soon as I re-emerged into the party Aidan cornered me.

"Where'd you get off to?" He asked.

"Places." I replied evasively.

I wanted him to go away. I wasn't in the mood to hear about brilliance and writing, and plus, my head felt really fuzzy and I was having a hard time standing up. Stupid alcohol. But I remembered hearing somewhere that to cure the effects of alcohol you were supposed to have more. Yes, that sounded about right.

"I saw you with Harry Potter." Aidan said casually, but he was obviously hinting at something.

"Well, you know he's an old friend and after seeing Addie doing, you know." I lowered my voice and waggled my eyebrows at him. Aidan laughed. "I had to talk to him about our plan."

"Your plan?" Aidan asked curiously.

"It's very clever." I said importantly. "And I came up with it."

"Care to explain then." It was more of a request than a question. I didn't have much choice as Aidan sat me down at an empty table, pushed a bottle of fire whiskey towards me, and then proceeded in staring at me expectantly.

I swallowed nervously and felt myself growing hot. I took a deep drink of my whiskey and tried to change the subject a few times only to have Aidan steer it back to the plan. Stupid mouth of mine.

"What plan." He repeated, although not unkindly. He seemed genuinely interested.

Oh well, what could it hurt? I mean, he was nice. And he was a 'tortured' artist. If anyone he would be able to see the inner irony of the whole situation. Who knows, if he rubbed me the right way I might even let him turn it into a novel in a few years.

"Promise not tell anyone." My words were distinctly slurred now.

"Promise." Aidan whispered.

"Harry broke up with Addie long time ago, but she wouldn't go away. She's evil. Now me and Harry make her go down." I smiled at myself before I lowered my head to rest against the cold table.

"Let me help you home." Aidan's voice was very far away. I didn't have the strength to protest as I felt him apparate us away. I was, however, aware enough to remember that I hadn't given him my address.

-

I stretched on the bed languidly the next morning trying to ignore the incessant pounding in my head. No such luck. Nothing a couple glasses of coffee and a brisk walk couldn't fix.

I tried to roll over onto my stomach but found myself blocked by something. I opened my eyes slowly, and…shit.

Aidan was lying next to me, naked at least from the waste up. Resisting the urge to cry I lifted the sheets up and looked down. Then I actually started crying.

I wasn't wearing anything. Aidan wasn't wearing anything. And I was painfully aware of fuzzy memories of rushed movements and sweaty skin.

I fell out of the bed and rushed around the room until I could locate all of my clothes. I dressed faster than I've ever dressed before in my life.

I was almost out of that hellhole when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Aidan grinning cockily at me.

"Hello precious." He purred, swaying towards me seductively.

"No." I said shakily holding my hand out and stopping him.

"What's wrong?" He cooed.

"I need to know what happened last night." I demanded as my tears clouded my eyes. His expression changed immediately.

"You know what happened." He said tersely.

"What did you do?" I gasped out.

"What did I do?" He asked incredulously. "You wanted it just as much as I did."

"I was drunk, Aidan." I was surprised I could even remember his name. "You practically raped me."

"Don't accuse me of that." He growled.

"I couldn't even walk straight and you thought I was coherent enough to agree to shagging you." I screeched, holding my head in my hands.

Aidan began approaching me again but I stumbled away from him gripping tightly to the walls.

"Stay away from me." I said firmly. "Stay away."

"Ginny." Aidan's face softened. "I care about you. We can work through this."

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want to see you again." I sobbed.

"Ginny." Aidan's face was icy. "I really fancy you."

"I don't care." I yelled. "Just stay away." I was a slut. I was like Addie. I was worse than Addie. I was dirty.

"I know some pretty interesting stuff about you Ginny." Aidan said coolly.

That stopped me in my tracks. I wanted to sink into the floor or just die, but he knew something. I couldn't go.

"You poured out your heart last night. I suggest you let me take you out to dinner, or I may have to let some of it slip to the press." He said ruthlessly.

"No." I whispered unsteadily.

"Yes." He said rigidly. "I'm the son of a politician, I know how to get what I want." But then his face was kind. "I really like you Ginny, and I'm sorry it happened like this, but I _will_ get a chance to show you how I feel."

"I have to go." I mumbled. "I have to leave."

"Alright." Aidan held the door open. "I'll find where you live and we'll talk about going out."

I nodded jerkily and apparated out of that place as fast as I could.

I had meant to end up back at my flat, but for some reason, landed in the front of Ron and Harry's flat. I was too shaken to care.

I rang the doorbell and sank down to the floor. I was all put crying in broad daylight and I didn't care. My slinky dress was hanging off me limply and my hair was roughed up. I looked properly manhandled.

Both Harry and Ron answered the door. It was like they had been waiting for someone.

One look from Ron and a warm embrace from Harry told me that it had been me.


	5. Lists and Repulsiveness

**AN: Once again, thank you one million times over for all of the reviews. They really do mean a lot. I loved reading some of your theories on what the repercussions will be of Chapter 4. Some of them were pretty accurate, and some just made me smile. So without further adieu I present to you Chapter Five…**

**Bringing Down Addie**

**Chapter Five**

**Lists and Repulsiveness**

As soon as I felt Harry's arms wrapped around me I lost hold of any sense of dignity that I had managed to hold onto.

"Oh Gin." Harry whispered as he held me tighter. "Let's bring her inside." He spoke up to Ron.

"Alright." I heard Ron say. "I better call Hermione, she's been worried out of her mind."

I let out another hacking sob and tried to pull myself out of Harry's arms. I didn't deserve to have him hold me like that. Not after what I had done.

"No." I croaked as Harry lifted me up into his arms and brought me inside of the flat. "No." I looked up at Harry's face. It looked pained.

"Ginny, I need to know if you're hurt." Ron took me from Harry's arms and asked.

I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything.

"Was it that guy?" Ron asked. His eyes were hard.

I let out a muffled gasp, which must have been proof enough.

"I'll kill him." Ron growled.

"Ron." Harry warned. He seemed to realize that killing would not help the situation.

It was at that moment that Hermione apparated in and took over. Which was good. I know that Harry and Ron were trying, but being around them just made me feel worse. There they were protecting me when I had done what I had done not even a day ago.

"Where is she?" I heard Hermione's voice demand. A mumbled response from Harry sent Hermione into the living room. Before anyone could do anything she had me out of Ron's arms and wrapped up on the couch. "Get her some tea." Hermione ordered Ron. He scurried out of the room. My brother was whipped.

"Hermione." I murmured, hiding my face in the blanket.

"Where did you go last night?" Hermione demanded. "I need to know."

"Aidan." I whispered, feeling another wave of shame wash over me.

"Who's Aidan?" Hermione asked, this time her voice was gentler.

"Kinsella." I mumbled.

"The minister's son?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"I had too much champagne." I blubbered. "And when I woke up, we were – you know…"

"I know." Hermione said sorrowfully.

"And he knows. So I can't not see him anymore." I cried.

"What does he know?" Hermione asked.

"About Addie and the plan." I answered pitifully. "I got drunk and I spilled it all."

"Alright." Hermione said pensively. "You wait here I need to go talk to Harry."

I wanted to stop her. I wanted to yell, scream, and kick. But any embarrassment I felt was well deserved in my opinion.

I heard raised voices and heated words out in the hall and I sunk further down into the couch. I had caused that fight all because I couldn't hold my alcohol or my tongue.

"I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE." Harry's voice boomed from the hall. Oh no…

"THIS COULD RUIN YOU." Hermione's shrill voice met my ears.

I had ruined Harry. It was because of me that his name would be smeared across the tabloids.

Before I could tear into myself anymore Harry, Hermione, and Ron all poured into the room. Harry looked livid.

"Gin, you are never seeing that man again." Harry growled.

"I have to." I moaned.

"No." Harry said forcefully. "I don't care what happens to me or Addie or anyone. He used you and I will not sit back and have you keep going back to him only to save me from the press."

"Harry." I said weakly.

"We're forgetting the plan. I'll finish off with Addie and she can do her worst. I don't care." Harry grated out.

It sounded nice, forgetting about Addie and Aidan and everyone else and just continuing on with our lives. But I couldn't do that. I had to redeem myself. Not only for Harry's sake but for mine as well.

"No, we are not." I said stiffly. "I have the plan all worked out."

"Screw the plan, Gin." Harry yelled.

"NO." I screamed as loud as I could. It shut Harry up effectively. "I have to do this. You don't understand. And I have lots of ideas." I said frantically. "I have an idea. I know how I can get rid of Addie and Aidan. He's just another element. Besides, I told you the dynamics already changed. You're not involved anymore. Just leave it to me."

"Merlin Gin." Harry swore lightly. His eyes met mine and I could make out one overriding emotion in them – sorrow.

"Please Harry." I was practically begging. "Just let me fix this. I can help you and me at the same time. I know I can."

"Ginny, I really think you might need help with all of this. You're letting it control you." Hermione interjected.

"I'm fine." I said unconvincingly. "I just need to go to sleep and think."

"Gin." Harry groaned. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything." I snapped.

"Should we tell mum?" Ron asked.

"Are you mad?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Well, I don't know what to do in these situations. Mum does." Ron said defensively.

"No parents." Hermione added in her opinion. That sealed the deal. "I'm taking Ginny home." She announced as she hauled me off of the couch.

"I want to talk to you alone for a moment." Harry looked at me with a calculating gaze. Ron nodded at him once before leading Hermione out of the room with him. I didn't know what to say. "I'm not letting you do this alone." Harry finally said.

"What?" I asked, looking for clarification.

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own. I want to be part of the plan." Harry said with conviction.

"But the dynamics changed, I already told you." I tried to unconvince him.

"You're right." He agreed. I breathed a sigh of relief; he was just going to let it be. "We have two people to bring down now." Well that hadn't been what I had been expecting. But I smiled at him anyway.

"Thanks, Harry." I felt myself getting choked up. I didn't deserve to be his friend.

As if sensing my mixed feelings Harry moved forward and gave me another hug.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you." He whispered into my ear. And I melted.

- -

When I got home I showered until my skin was raw. But it was worth it.

Needless to mention I had a few issues to work through as well. I cried a lot, I screamed, I ranted to Hermione, and I broke a few potted plants. Long story.

Hermione in her infinite wisdom decided that the anger I was holding against myself was self-deprecating. Which of course was the surprise of the century. To make a long story a little less long she decided I should make lists to help me sort through the changes I wanted to make in my life.

Yes, you heard right. I had another new project. I was going to turn myself into a respectable member of society and turn my ways all the way around.

After musing about life changes and things of that nature for a good three days I had the following.

Ginny's List of Life Changing Things 

_Don't drink champagne._

_Take away Aidan's manhood._

_Feed Addie to sharks._

_Snog Harry._

_Clean out those dust bunnies in the closet._

_Buy a pet. You know, to learn responsibility and what not._

_Cleanse my aura._

I was quite proud of it actually.

I showed it to Hermione one night and she, however, seemed a bit more skeptical.

"This is, ah, very – aspiring?" She said uncertainly after I had showed it to her.

"I know." I said proudly. "I'm really dedicated to this."

"I can tell." She smiled at me cheerily. "But, how exactly are you going to _take away Aidain's manhood?" _She quoted from the list.

"I have another list devoted completely to that aspect." I smiled cheekily.

"That's – nice." Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you're making changes." She said kindly. "I'm just a little worried that you're still not dealing with all of this healthily."

"Nonsense." I scoffed.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Hermione asked.

"I told you. I'm fine." I said a bit impatiently.

"Alright. Remember, I'm here if you need me." Hermione retreated.

"Thanks." I said sincerely. And I meant it. I mean, she was only trying to help and I did appreciate it. But this was just my coping mechanism. My thing.

Hermione left then and I decided to make another list, this one, however, I had a feeling would have a much bigger impact on the next few weeks of my life. For this list was the official plan to get rid of Addie and Aidan.

The more I thought about it the more I realized that I had just been flying off of the seat of my pants for the last month or so. My ideas were all mediocre and the planning was amateur at best. This was my way to make up for it. I was going to have it all planned down to the point where I could be classified as obsessive.

So, now to make the list.

I sat down at the table with a cup of tea and a pen. Hmmm…

I was always rambling on about dynamics, so maybe it would be a good idea to have some of those. Let's see…

Well, there was Addie and Aidan. And not only did their names sound the same, but their personalities were oddly similar. I'd have to look into that.

They were mean, vindictive, and obviously smart if they were controlling Harry and myself. Yet, they had different motives.

Addie was trying to further her career, and Aidan wanted a relationship.

The idea of getting rid of Aidan would probably be pretty easy to pull off. I would just have to convince him that I had had a change of heart and then be completely obnoxious. No one wanted to date obnoxious people.

Addie was trickier. She was the metaphorical thorn in my backside. She really was. I had been brilliant with my idea to have her go to a Quidditch game, but that hadn't done the trick. Harry was a miserable actor so any implied evilness on his part was virtually out of the question. I hadn't dug out any dirt that I could reveal without severe repercussions onto Harry or myself. It was extremely vexing.

It didn't help that my stomach felt queasy. I had the unpleasant feeling that I was coming down with a nasty virus or something else of the sort. Just my godforsaken luck.

Now, more on dynamics. There was obviously the press. Maybe I could use that Maggie girl to my advantage later on; after all, I had saved her career. She owed me a favor. But then how much could I tell someone like her?

Maybe I could get the guy that Addie had buggered the night of the Ministry party to come forward. Or maybe I could get Maggie to interview her mum. But then I didn't want Harry to get fired.

Oh it was brilliant.

As I stared at my scribbled words on the paper I had been working on it all formed together in my mind. This time, however, I knew it would work. I just had to play my cards right and the whole thing was guaranteed to go off without a hitch. I really deserved a present of some sort.

- - -

Harry had not been happy when I informed him of the first stage of my plan. He made extra sure to inform me repeatedly that he did not approve and that I should be checked over by a brain doctor. What did he know?

Okay, so maybe he had a bit of a point. After what had happened the last time I had come face to face with Aidan his concerns were rather valid, but tonight would be different. You see, I was only going to drink water.

I allowed myself to be led through the garishly decorated restaurant by the doorman. I forced myself to hold back a laugh when I spotted Aidan sitting nervously in a secluded dining booth in the corner. Poor sod.

"Ginny!" He leapt up and helped me into my seat when he saw me.

"Hello Aidan." I said pleasantly. "How was your day?"

"Uh…good." Aidan answered nervously. He cleared his throat and looked at me pensively for a few moments. "I wasn't expecting to have you being the one calling me." He admitted.

"Well, me either." I agreed. "But I was doing yoga." I informed him.

"Yoga?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, a very clever muggle technique. It's in order to cleanse my aura."

"Alright then." Aidan smiled all sappily and nodded for me to continue.

"I was doing yoga and I was hit with inspiration." I took a sip of my _water._ "You see I've been suffering from a severe case of writer's block ever since _that _night. Anyways, I discovered that you're my muse."

"Really?" Aidan asked. He looked too pleased with the idea if you asked me.

"Oh yes." I confirmed.

"So you're not upset anymore?" Aidan asked hopefully.

"Nope." I said lightly. "Because I've realized something even more important than you being my muse."

"What's that?"

"That, I love you." I stared him down and I swear he faltered under my gaze.

"You love me?" Aidan asked.

"Yes." I answered firmly.

"I love you, too." Aidan said, taking my hand across the table.

That was not supposed to happen.

"Oh. That's good." I forced a smile onto my face and suddenly wished my water was a bit stronger.

"Shall we order?" He released my hand and handed me a menu.

As I sat there studying the restaurants overly priced entrees something struck me as odd.

"You don't think we're rushing. Do you?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"No." Aidan nodded his head.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh huh." He mumbled as he began to observe the wine list.

"I want to move into your apartment." I blurted out.

"Really?" Aidan looked at me.

"Yes, I can't stand to be away from you." I declared.

"Wonderful." Aidan smiled and looked back down at the menu.

"But you hardly know me." I said loudly.

"I like what I know." Aidan replied simply.

"I'm going to the loo." I declared and pushed myself out of my seat. Aidan merely nodded.

As soon as I was in the restroom I checked for feet in all the stalls and upon finding the room empty, screamed. I stomped around making huffing noises and stared at myself indignantly into the mirror.

I barely even noticed when the door opened. I just keep staring.

But I did notice when I heard stilettos.

I whipped my head up only to see Addie standing at the opposite end of the mirror reapplying her face.

"Addie!" I screeched.

"Hello Ginny." She drawled.

"What – but – ah!" I slammed my foot down.

She just kept putting on her make up.

"I hate you." I seethed.

"Surprise, surprise." She sneered.

"You had something to do with this." I said coldly.

"With what, exactly?" She looked at me in question.

"You know perfectly well." I retorted.

"Do I? It was nice seeing you Ginny. Tell Harry I'll be by tomorrow to take him with me to lunch. We have a meeting with the Ethiopian ambassador to the ministry." And she just clicked off. And I just screamed again.

I was hyperventilating by the time I stopped kicking things and then I had to wait another five minutes before my face was an acceptable shade of pink instead of beet red. Bloody witch.

"Aidan." I said fiercely once I was back at our table. Our food had come while I had been away and I had a hard time stopping myself from stabbing my potato to death.

"Yes, dear." He answered.

"Do you know Addie?" I asked impatiently.

"Addie?" He paused to think. "No, don't think I do."

"Are you sure?" I asked determinedly.

"Pretty sure." Aidan agreed. I paused to think. Maybe I had been wrong.

"Aidan." I said sweetly. He looked up from his meal to my face. "What were you thinking while you shagged me?" I tried to keep the venom out of my voice.

"I never considered it shagging." I took a sip of my water as I watched him carefully. "I more thought of it as making love." I gagged on said water. "And the entire time I was thinking of how beautiful you are."

"Oh." I said flatly. "Thanks?" He just nodded and kept eating.

After ten minutes of silence I snapped.

"I think we should get married."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I said stiffly.

"Sure." He gave me a dazzling smile.

"That is it!" I screeched. "Something is going on." I threw my napkin on the table and glared at him expectantly. He cowered under my gaze.

"Sweetheart…" He tried.

"Don't you sweetheart me." I snapped. By this time we had attracted the attention of a few people in the restaurant.

"Let's take this outside." He said. His voice was harder than it had been all night.

"Fine." I hissed.

He slammed a handful of galleons on the table and dragged me out into the cold night air. I shivered. It wasn't my fault the dress I had chose to wear didn't match any of my cloaks.

"What was that all about?" He demanded once we were clear from any wandering ears.

"Why don't you tell me." I snapped.

"Tell you what?" He yelled in exasperation.

"Let me tell you something." I growled. "I met you a grand total of three days ago. For half of that time I was drunk out of my mind. I have hated you since then, until I _cleansed_ my _aura_." I was grinding my teeth now. "First off you don't protest to me saying 'I love you.' Second of all you agree to moving in together. And third, you agreed to marriage. After only three days. Something isn't right."

"Don't attack me." He defended himself. "You were the one who instigated it. I just went along with your crazy ideas."

"They weren't crazy." I retorted. "They were simply a test!"

"Fine, we won't get married then." He exclaimed.

"And we won't be moving in together." I added.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't love you!" He boomed.

"Fine with me." I huffed. "I'm not the one who's crushed under Addie Lewis' thumb!"

"She has nothing to do with this." He protested.

"HAH!" I exclaimed triumphantly. "You do know her."

"I do not." He said viciously.

"I bet you don't." I said sarcastically.

"You're just trying to get away from me." He snarled.

"And I thought you were dumb." I said bitterly.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I really truly care about you and I feel like a right arse about what happened that night." He put his head in his hands. "And I know I'm blackmailing you. I know that you have a reason not to exactly like me, but I like you." He was grabbing fistfuls of hair. "But how else am I supposed to get you to give me a chance. Tell me. How else would I have gotten you to stop hating me?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"What?" I asked aghast.

"I won't tell anything if you just give me a chance." He was practically begging.

"I – "

"Please." He implored.

This was just what I needed. Really bloody great stuff. As if my love life wasn't complicated enough I had the sniveling son of a politician throwing his hat into the ring and trying to win my heart. I think.

"I want you to promise me something." I said coolly.

"Anything." He said eagerly.

"I want you to promise that if I give you a chance and it doesn't work out that anything you have learned or may learn about myself or Harry Potter in the future stays hidden." I looked at him hard, daring him to just try and disagree with me. "That man has been through hell and back and I will not having you dragging his name through the mud because some girl decided she didn't like you after all."

"Okay." He visibly gulped. "But, does that mean you like me now?"

"Sure." I said tiredly.

"Do you want to get desert?" He asked kindly.

"As long as it has the word chocolate in the title at least three times." I said grumpily as I began walking ahead, Aidan trotting happily behind me.

-

I really don't like men. At least, any man who isn't related to me by blood or Harry, but even they wear on my nerves.

Let's look at this whole thing logically. They are nothing more than a bother. They take up time, energy, and much needed oxygen when most of the time they don't deserve it.

It doesn't help that I've never had wonderful relationships. As a matter of fact the only normal relationship I think I ever had was with Michael Corner, but we were just a pair of fumbling teenagers back then.

And now I have Aidan. Yes, that is all I have. I have no Harry Potter. No Prince Charming. No knight in shining armor. I only have Aidan. And a stomachache, but that doesn't count.

"Hermione, do you find men repulsive?" I asked her over dinner the night after my date with Aidan.

"No." She answered smiling. "Does this have to do with Aidan?"

"And a bit of Harry." I answered.

"Did he say something?" She asked.

"No." I pushed my food around on my plate. "It's just that I'd like to find him repulsive. That way I wouldn't have to love him so much."

"Ah." She nodded.

"Did you know he had lunch with the Ethiopian ambassador today with Addie?" I asked, trying to hide my grin.

"Ron flooed me to tell me while you were out blowing things up in the garden." Hermione said teasingly. I flushed a bit. I had had some anger to work out.

"Well, I talked to him afterwards and he told me all about it." I said happily. "He dumped water in her lap and slipped all these embarrassing 'intimate' details to the ambassador about Addie. He said she was livid."

"Good for him." Hermione said proudly.

"But I still find him to be just another stupid boy." I grumbled, my mood souring a bit.

"He likes you." Hermione said wisely.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what it is." I scoffed. "If he fancies me why hasn't he done anything about it?"

"He's Harry." Hermione said as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I still don't believe you." I sulked.

"He's really worried about you and I swear if he ever meets Aidan on a dark corner there will be one less politician in this world." She paused. "Not that that's necessarily a bad thing."

"He'd do that for any of his friends." I retorted. "I'm just stupid little Ginny Weasley. That's all I'll ever be."

"Ginny, don't be ridiculous." Hermione scolded.

"Maybe I like being ridiculous." I said childishly.

"Apparently so." Hermione sighed.

Just then a loud crash came in from the living room making me fall out of my seat.

Harry and Ron came bounding into the kitchen a few moments later. Ron started laughing.

"That's enough Ron." Hermione scolded him. He silenced immediately.

"Ron." I said scathingly. "Tell me, where's the leash?"

"Huh?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Men." I grumbled, causing Harry to chuckle lightly. I merely looked up at them indignantly, still on the floor, until Harry helped me back into my seat.

The two boys pulled chairs up to the table as well, settling themselves down. Ron immediately began devouring everything he could find that was edible in the vicinity.

"Ronald, don't be repulsive." Hermione said lightly, sending me a wink. I snorted into the glass I had been drinking from. Merlin bless Hermione.

Ron appeared not to notice as he kept shoveling down food, barely even pausing to acknowledge the fact that Harry had gotten up to make tea.

"But, no Ginny. I do not believe all men are repulsive." Hermione started our conversation up again. I glared daggers at her. What was she playing at her? She just smiled all smugly like she knew a secret nobody else did.

"What's that?" Ron asked, swallowing his food.

"Oh, Ginny here thinks all men are repulsive." Hermione said conversationally.

"You do?" Ron looked at me.

"Yes." I confirmed. "But after what I've lived with for my whole love that shouldn't come as much of a shock to you." Ron gave me annoyed look and started back on what was probably his tenth dinner of the night.

"Why is that, Gin?" Harry asked me carefully as he came back to the table holding four cups of tea.

"Well they just – _are._" It really wasn't that fair to my argument that Harry was looking especially nice on this particular evening. How could I make a point against the veritable fact that all men were repulsive when I had someone like him living in the same galaxy?

"Whatever," Hermione waved off the subject. It had obviously done its job. "What are you two doing here?"

"Harry burnt dinner and we got bored." Ron answered.

"I didn't burn it." Harry said indignantly. "It was more like a special crisp."

"If a crisp involves flames then sure mate." Ron teased him good-naturedly.

"You should really fire call before you pop in here like that." Hermione informed the boys reproachfully. I sniggered as they looked at her sheepishly. They were under her control. She turned to me just then and smirked. "Ginny could have been naked."

The result was instantaneous. Ron choked on his food and Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" Ron spluttered.

"Honestly." Hermione chided them. "And Harry," she smiled sweetly, "Do try and get your eyes to the proper size. You look like you're on narcotics."

Harry's cheeks turned bright red and he cleared his throat obviously trying to find something to say. I was actually rather pleased with the whole effect it had had on him.

"Do you have a problem with me being naked, Harry?" I asked coyly. I don't know what possessed me and caused me to ask him that, but I had. And if I was being completely honest I really wanted to hear his response.

"No." He sounded choked.

"Good." I patted him on the hand kindly before I turned back to Hermione and smiled at her. She looked undoubtedly pleased with herself.

"Can we move on." Ron more ordered than asked.

We continued talking and laughing well into the night. Hermione made her share of comments that she thought would get a rise out of Harry. They all worked. Ron and I played a game of chess. We discussed nothing unpleasant. Nothing that had to do with Addie or Aidan, and for the first time in a long time I felt truly content with myself.

- - - -

AN:I know, a bit of a lackluster ending there. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review!


	6. A Parade of PomPom's and Maggie's

**AN: I love all of you who have reviewed! The last time I checked I had _111 _reviews, and in my book that equates to _111_ reasons to be happy. This chapter is kind of short for me but I've been pretty busy with a lot of stuff. **

**This chapter and every review it earns is dedicated to my best friend Carly. I'm holding you in my prayers.**

**Bringing Down Addie**

**Chapter Six**

**A Parade of Pom-Poms and Maggie's **

I've decided that I have the worst luck to befall anyone of my generation. I mean, come on. Just when I have enough on my plate to deal with I go and get myself sick. I must be suffering from prolonged stress. Yes, that's it.

But, I digress.

I really do have awful luck though. I've been propped up on the couch for three days now being force fed fluids by Hermione. Not exactly an ideal way to spend one's time.

As an added bonus to this whole sham Addie popped her pointy little head in while in a search for Harry and decided to ridicule me.

"Addie, we do not allow trash in this household." I told her politely when she stomped into the living room turned infirmary. I was pleased to note, however, that she looked rather pale herself.

She just sent me a withering sigh.

"Leave." I said curtly.

"Do you know where Harry is?" She drawled.

"I'm sick." I coughed into my hand for effect. "Which has caused me to become delusional."

"What does that mean." She snapped impatiently.

"It means, I don't know." I told her tonelessly.

"You are maddening." She sneered. It was the most flushed I think I had ever seen her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said proudly.

"Do you know where he may be?" She asked impolitely.

"I think 'I don't know' falls under the category of a definite - no." I deadpanned.

"I'm leaving." She huffed.

"Don't let me stop you." I made a pushing motion with my hands trying to instill in her my wishes.

"What do you have?" She looked down at my prone form on the couch disdainfully.

"The plague." I said seriously. She scoffed. "It's very serious. I might die."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." She informed me with scorn.

"I'll keep that in mind." I sniffed. My nose _was_ running after all.

"Goodbye Ginny." She called as she clicked off.

"Goodbye Ginny." I mocked under my breath.

A few minutes later Hermione sidled into the room and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Feeling better?" She enquired.

"No." I said sullenly.

"I have something that might make you feel better." She said in a singsong voice.

"Please tell me it doesn't involve reading." I said grumpily.

"No." She swatted at my arm in annoyance. "Harry's coming over tonight."

"Ugh." I groaned as I sunk under my blanket.

"What's wrong?" Hermione frowned. "I thought you'd be excited."

I poked my nose out from the blankets. "Would you be excited if Ron came over and saw you coughing up hairballs?" I asked.

"Well, probably not." She responded slowly.

"See?" I pleaded plaintively.

"Alright fine." Hermione conceded. "But he wants to come see how you're doing and he's bringing some of your mum's homemade chicken soup with him."

"Chicken soup?" I asked hopefully. Hermione nodded. "With those spindly noodles?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Alright then." I popped my head back under my quilt. "But I'm only coming out for the soup."

"It must be pretty good soup." Hermione said thoughtfully. I nodded informatively.

She left the room after then leaving me to nurse a stomachache and a case of terminal boredom.

I rifled through months and months worth of outdated magazines and newspapers. My favorites were the ones that had the crossword puzzles. Great fun the crossword puzzle.

But even after awhile the crossword became about as invigorating as a comatose slug. I tapped my foot around in a _very_ rhythmic beat for a while. And then I made paper airplanes. I even got out my craft glue and made pom-pom bunnies to donate to the orphanage.

I felt very accomplished as I sat on the floor facing my row of neatly assembled pom-pom bunnies with a satisfied grin on my face.

"And you get the top hat." I said to one of the pink ones as I glued a little black piece of felt onto its head. I really was delusional. It was Hermione and all her loopy fluids. I swear. "You get the bow tie." I said to the blue one. "And you," I smiled at the green one. "Get the sparkly tie."

My costume assignments were abruptly halted when I heard a hearty chuckle from the door. I gave a spasm of surprise as I registered the fact that Harry was standing in front of me clutching onto a container of soup.

I flashed my eyes over to the window and cursed myself for not noticing that it was dark outside already.

"Hello Harry." I said with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Hey Gin." He plopped down on the floor next to me, set the soup down, and examined the bunnies with a cocked head.

"I'm making pom-pom bunnies." I informed him.

"I can see that." He said lightly.

"For the orphanage." I continued. I saw a flicker of something cross across his face.

"Can I help?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." I smiled back.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Glue those together." I handed him the materials and demonstrated with mine.

"Like that?" He asked uncertainly.

"Good." I praised him. "Then you put on the googly eyes."

Soon Harry and I had piles upon piles of pom-pom bunnies surrounding us.

"Put a flower on that one's head." I instructed him as I pointed at a yellow bunny devoid of any decorations.

"Alright then." He put on the flower.

I changed my mind. I like my luck. If my luck means that Harry and I can make pom-pom bunnies together then I _love_ my luck. A lot.

But of course all forms of luck come with side effects. My side effect was lots of sneezing and a fuzzy little pounding noise in the back of my head. I, in a show of sheer embarrassment, sneezed all over Harry.

I groaned inwardly. Now he was going to leave my pom-pom bunnies and me all alone. It was a miserable thought.

But, to my surprise he merely smiled and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. It was the first time he had brought up the fact that I currently resembled more of a fungus than an actual person.

"Eh."

"Eh?"

"Eh."

"Does 'eh' translate into wanting some of your mum's soup?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Does it have the spindly noodles?" I countered.

"I made sure of it." He replied.

"Then 'eh' means soup." I answered as I leaned further into the couch.

"I'll go pour you some." He announced before he sat up and did a balanced little dance around the bunnies to get to the kitchen.

I smiled after him. He was too good to me.

I started to arrange the bunnies by color and had just begun contemplating the possibilities of creating pom-pom kittens when I heard the whooshing noise of someone flooing in over by the fireplace.

I perked my head up. Maybe it was Ron brining me ice cream.

It wasn't.

My face went slack as I registered the fact that Aidan was now standing in my living room bouncing around on the balls of his feet and gripping onto a bouquet of red roses. I like red roses. I just don't like them from Aidan.

"Hello Ginny." He greeted me warmly.

"Hi." I squeaked. He came forward and crouched down next to me.

"I heard you were sick."

"How?"

"A friend of mine." He answered.

"Oh." I trailed off and played with the fraying edges of one of my blankets. "How do you have access to my floo network?" I asked him quizzically.

"Well, being the Minister's son does have its advantages." He replied smugly.

Have I mentioned how much I hate the government?

"I'm making pom-pom bunnies." I informed him.

"Oh." He looked considerably uncomfortable. I frowned at him. For some reason it hadn't sounded as stupid when I had told Harry.

"They're for the orphanage." I told him. I really wanted him to not think I was weird. I wanted to gauge his reaction. I wanted to compare him to Harry. But he wasn't like Harry. I was stuck with him and he couldn't even compete. He didn't even offer to help me make them.

There was a very painful silence.

"So." He clapped his hands together and looked at me expectantly. "There's this Ministry event I want to take you to when you get better." I made some uncommitted noise in the back of my throat, which he must have taken for agreement. He was so wrong. "It's a dinner for all the Quidditch teams in the league and their biggest fans." He continued on with exuberance. "You like Quidditch."

"Who doesn't?" I smiled at him weakly.

"That's the spirit." He clapped me hard on the back. And I choked on my saliva. It must have gone down the wrong tube or something because I was having an extremely hard time filtering air through my lungs. "You really are sick." He commented. I wanted to take a jump-start in removing his manhood when he edged away from me.

"Very." I wheezed.

"Don't worry then. The dinner isn't for a while yet." He said. Oh, yes, like that was going to make it all better.

"Gin I have – " Harry walked in with a bowl of soup but broke off when he realized there was someone else in the room. "Oh, hello." He nodded at Aidan politely.

"Harry Potter." Aidan exclaimed with importance. "I attended your open training session last week. You flew remarkably." He jumped up and wrung Harry's hand about vigorously.

"Er, thanks." Harry said sheepishly. His cheeks were coloring at the unexpected attention.

"I'm a huge supporter of the Falcons myself. Best team in the league if you ask me." Aidan continued on pompously. I blinked. He had to be channeling Percy. "I know the coach personally."

"Yeah, they're a pretty good group of guys." Harry said approvingly. He scooted to the side and set my soup down next to me.

"Sit." I mouthed to him. He plopped down immediately. Aidan didn't seem to notice our brief exchange as he came and sat down on my other side still babbling on about Quidditch statistics and other things of that nature.

I stopped paying full attention when I had the soup in my hands. I pushed the broth around with the spoon for a while just to make sure the noodles were spindly, and upon confirmation I dove in.

It really was good soup.

After I had gotten a good taste I tuned my ear back onto what Aidan and Harry were discussing.

"My new novel, if I do say so myself, is riveting." Aidan bragged.

"Oh." Harry actually sounded interested. "Have you had anything else published?"

"No, but I've had _many_ offers." He emphasized many. "But none seemed to be the right fit for me."

"Ah." There was really nothing else to say to something like that. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I ever caught your name." Harry alerted.

"Aidan Kinsella." Aidan held his hand out again to be shaken. I watched with a real interest as Harry took Aidan's hand in his own, and shook it with more pressure than was probably necessary. When he released it Aidan did a wincy thing and shook his hand a bit. I was betting to restore blood flow. "Firm grip you've got." Aidan smiled over at me. "That's always a good judge of character." I looked over at Harry and had to bite back a giggle at his satisfied sneer.

This would be good.

"Gin's told me so much about you." Harry plastered an inviting smile onto his face.

"All good I hope." He said a bit apprehensively.

"Oh, nothing but the best." Harry said with gusto. "She's very taken with you." Oh, Good boy.

I pretended to be blushing and withering at that statement. Aidan looked distinctly relieved.

"Well I'm quite taken with her too."

"Have you met the family yet?" Harry asked.

"No. No, can't say I have." Aidan looked over at me with a chuckle. I just sipped another spoonful of my soup.

"Yes, well." Harry put a pensive look on his face. "Good luck with that." He let a low whistle out from between a set of clenched teeth.

"Why?" Aidan gulped and looked at Harry expectantly.

"She didn't tell you." Harry asked, aghast.

"No. Tell me what?" His voice was getting more and more anxious.

"She's got six older brothers. The youngest being my best mate." Harry informed with a wicked grin. "They don't approve of many of their little sister's chosen male companions."

"Oh, come now." Aidan tried to downplay the severity that Harry's voice carried. "She's a grown woman. They can't have that much of a say."

"You'd be surprised." Harry's voice was low. "There was this one bloke a year ago, and, well…" He switched his gaze to the floor mournfully before snapping it back up quickly to Aidan's. The little sod jumped. "We don't like to talk about it." Aidan cleared his throat and looked to me for confirmation. I nodded with my head bowed low.

I listened to Harry's scare tactics for a bit longer before I got bored. Back to the soup.

I was halfway done with my bowl and bringing another spoonful to my lips when it was knocked unceremoniously from my hands and into my lap. I yelped.

It was really hot soup.

"Come here." Harry took the bowl and pressed a towel into my hands.

Aidan just sat there.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You knocked her soup over." Harry said coolly. Did I detect a hint of disdain?

"Did I?" He asked. Harry sent him a glare as he helped me to stand up. "I mean, I'm sorry Ginny. Let me help you." He pulled me out of Harry's grasp.

"That's okay. I can just take her to her room to change. It would take you too long to find it." Harry yanked me back over next to him.

"I don't know if I like the idea of my girlfriend being accompanied to her bedroom with another bloke." And I was back with Aidan.

"I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of her, unlike some people in this room." Harry growled. And I was back with Harry.

"You don't understand what you're talking about." Aidan hissed. And I was back with Aidan.

You know, I had always wanted to have a pair of blokes fight over me. It's a very romantic thought to entertain. I remember one of my favorite daydreams as a kid was that the very cute boy next door who I made mud pies with would fight a daring battle in my honor against this stupid little rugrat who used to call me carrot top. But the fact of the matter is it's a lot more painful in real life than it is in the dreams. Especially when you're already harboring a dangerously high temperature and a queasy stomach, I might add.

"I understand perfectly well. You got her drunk and you used her. Now, she's staying with you to save me." Harry was practically shouting the roof off as he pulled me securely behind hid back.

Aidan tried to scrabble around Harry. I presume to grab me again. But he was not match for Harry's Quidditch and war training. Aidan just settled for yelling.

"Ginny and I have worked out our differences and I will have you know that we are very much in LOVE!" Aidan really was quite red. I noticed, with a twisted hint of satisfaction, that Harry twitched at the declaration.

Hermione was in the room now clutching onto a dishrag with a mixture of something akin to horror and satisfaction written plainly across her face. I was feeling pretty much exactly the same.

And I had to admit it was all entertaining – a little hard on the limbs – but nonetheless entertaining. If only I didn't have rapidly cooling chicken soup resting in an area that chafes extremely easily. I sent Hermione a pleading glance and she seemed to understand.

"BOYS." She yelled over their loud voices.

They both stopped mid-argument.

"Ginny is sick." She scolded, marching over to stand in front of Harry. By the look on her face she was just challenging him to try and contradict her. By the look on his face he wouldn't dare try. "Harry Potter, I am disappointed in you. You come over to keep Ginny company and now she's covered in dead poultry, you're screaming your lungs out, and pulling her around like a rag doll."

Harry's face colored rapidly and he mumbled an abashed apology. He turned and looked at me sheepishly. I nodded at him in reassurance. That is until I heard Aidan chuckle appreciatively. Then I got mad. Apparently, so did Hermione.

"And YOU." She spun around to face Aidan. "Should be doubly ashamed. She is your girlfriend. And after everything you've put her through I don't see why she puts up with you. But she does. So, please understand if you aren't my favorite person in the world at the moment." She paused and took a deep breath. "I suggest you get out of my house right now before I get aggravated." Aidan had a look on his face proving that he thought Hermione was already aggravated but he didn't seem to want to test her.

"Well, I do suppose it would be prudent for Ginny to go change and get some rest." Aidan said diplomatically.

"Too right." Harry scoffed. Hermione glared at him and he cowered.

"I think that might be best as well." I piped up. "I'd walk you out." I said to Aidan, before looking down. "But walking is a bit uncomfortable at the moment." I was trying really, really hard not to blush. It wasn't working.

"Yes, well, goodnight." Aidan hesitated a moment before rushing forward and giving me an awkward, sloppy kiss on the cheek. I presume he lingered a bit too long when Hermione snapped the towel she had been carrying at him. He hustled out of that room like a pair of skrewts were chasing him.

Once he was gone Hermione pushed me into the bathroom and shoved a pair of clean pajamas into my arms.

I stripped down and changed, but I wasn't ready to leave the room yet.

It had started raining sometime during the hectic evenings events and I took a moment to listen to the water droplets pounding against the rooftop. I smiled faintly. I had always liked the wintertime and rain more than summer and sun.

Sure, baking outside until your skin felt like it was going to melt off was nice but in my opinion there was nothing better than being huddled up under the covers with a good book while the storm gods raged wars outside.

I tried to ignore a dizzy spell as I pushed myself out of my sitting position and hobbled to the door. Whatever I had done was effective, I observed with satisfaction as the world stopped spinning.

I stumbled my way back into the living room where Hermione was quietly chastising Harry. There was a reason she was my best friend.

"Gin, I'm sorry." He apologized when he noticed I was back in the room.

"Quite all right." I waved it off. I must have waved a bit too energetically as I felt another dizzy spell hit me. I swore under my breath. Harry and Hermione watched me apprehensively.

I tried to tell them to mind their own business but I suddenly felt my protests die in my throat as I felt a stabbing pain somewhere on my person. I wasn't really sure where, I just knew that it hurt. A lot.

- - - - -

I spent exactly three and one half days in St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries before my healer deemed me a clean bill of health and sent me home. It was too long if you asked me. But apparently other people felt otherwise.

It turns out I had some sort of viral infection or another. It all boils down to the same thing. Antibiotics and a lack of physical exertion. I actually really didn't mind that last part.

But it also came with problems, because if I couldn't physically exert myself then that also meant I couldn't kick Harry's arse for being a stupid prat. Hermione claims I should be nice to him because he feels like he was part of the reason I wound up in the hospital but I could really care less. It's all a load of codswollop.

So, as I sat bundled in bed yet again I decided to do something productive. Something productive being the next stage in my thoroughly thought out plan. Yeah…

I had a large book of names and addresses spread out in front of me. I was searching for someone named Maggie. I didn't know Maggie's last name. I didn't know Maggie's place of residence. I simply knew that Maggie was a reporter and had attended, well, you know.

"Hello, Maggie?" I asked the head in the fire that I had floo called.

"Yes." The lady answered.

"Are you a reporter?"

"No."

"Alright, goodbye then."

And it had gone on like that multiple times over. Because in case you didn't already know, Maggie is not exactly an uncommon name.

There were, however a few bright spots.

"Maggie?" I asked the curiously dressed woman.

"Yes."

"Are you a reporter?"

"Yes."

"What type of reporter?"

And she had regaled me with what she wrote.

"You can actually do that?" I asked in shock.

"With practice." Maggie answered.

"Fascinating." I had mumbled.

"Yes, the human body is _fascinating._"

We talked for a bit longer and although it was interesting I had a feeling that, that particular Maggie wrote more colorful pieces than the one I was looking for.

Then there had been the wo- , actually I'm not really sure anymore. The _person_ had referred to themselves as Maggie, but, call it an inkling, I had a feeling it wasn't their real name. Needless to say, they were also not the right Maggie.

But, never fear. For three hundred and twenty-one Maggie's later I reached the Maggie that had given Harry his interview. And she was more than willing to do a follow up.

We made the plans. Now all we had to do was pick a date.

"Hermione." I called happily. She came into the room.

"What?"

"I found Maggie." I said with pride.

"And she agreed?"

"Yes."

Hermione got an odd smile on her face.

"What?" I asked warily. Hermione took a seat at the end of my bed.

"How long, exactly, did it take you to find Maggie?" She asked.

"Well, since I got back from the hospital I suppose."

"Oh." She smiled like she was hiding some big secret. She probably was.

"What?" I shrieked in exasperation.

"I was just thinking it would have been easier to take her name off of the article she wrote for Harry."

I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I was probably catching flies.

"Well, you know, because it would have her full name – " Hermione began to explain.

"I know." I cut in. Stupid Hermione.


	7. Poisoned Apples and Kisses

**Bringing Down Addie**

**Chapter Seven**

**Poisoned Apples and Kisses**

**- - --- -**

"I don't think we should go." I stated sullenly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Because – well, it's just that…it could be bad for our health?"

"Really." Harry said. "And how would that be?"

"She could feed us poisoned apples."

Hermione snorted. "Where did you hear that?"

"It was in one of my roommate's books from Muggle Studies back at Hogwart's." I explained defensively.

"Well, that would be a simple problem to avoid." Harry said.

"Do tell."

"We just don't eat the apples." He smiled at me before he moved up to stand next to Ron.

"Well, he is right." Hermione quipped.

"I'm serious, though." I pouted. "I don't think we should go."

After I had regained mobility and come back from the brink of death I had set out on a search for Harry. When I found him I had lectured him in the style of my mother about how he shouldn't feel that my short stint in Mungo's had, had anything to do with him. I may have also added that it was self-centered and egotistical of him to think so as well. Maybe.

Harry had in turn repaid me with a quick hug and an invitation to lunch. But not any lunch. Lunch with Addie and her 'family.'

"Why do I have to go though?" I had asked when he had informed me of my fate.

"Because Coach Lewis wants to see me and Addie together, and he wants to meet my family. And, considering that he doesn't know what's going on and my job may be at stake. Plus, the fact that I don't technically _have_ any real family, I was just thinking." He trailed off.

"Of course I'll go." I patted Harry on the arm.

He smiled at me gratefully. "Good. Ron and Hermione already said they'd go."

"That's good." I nodded.

"Er, Hermione mentioned you might want to bring someone else?" He had asked somewhat apprehensively.

"Well, there's this, uh, _girl_ named Maggie. I think it would be – prudent, if we brought her along."

And then Harry had been revealed to the workings of my master plan, his smile widening by the second. I had set up the time with Maggie, bought a fancy skirt and top, painted my nails and allowed myself to be hauled out of my room at an unnatural hour of the day to head over to Addie's house. But I was starting to have second thoughts.

"What do you think Maggie?" I asked the small girl. She had been terribly shy and guarded at first, but I liked to think she had warmed up to me a bit.

"I think we should just tough it out." She said with the most conviction I had ever heard her use in my presence. When she had been told about the true story behind Harry and Addie's relationship she hadn't been happy. That put her in my good books. "If she's as awful as Ginny says this could be a great opportunity to get information about her that we can't get anywhere else."

"I still don't want to go." I grumbled to myself.

"Then you shouldn't of come." Hermione said.

"But it's for Harry." I argued.

"Then shut your trap and accept your decisions." Hermione said with a sly grin. I just rolled my eyes.

We walked up the very, very long driveway up to Addie's house in silence from then on.

It was a giant pale yellow mansion thing with white trim and a sparkly fountain. I didn't even want to think how much it would cost to maintain that monstrosity. I wasn't paying attention as I kept moving forward, and soon found myself smacking into Ron.

"Watch it." Ron grumbled as he rubbed his neck wincing in pain.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Now that we were here I was starting to feel choked up. Odd.

I stared at the solid oak door in pure and total apprehension as Harry moved forward and rang the doorbell.

"Don't worry." He turned to face our assembled group. "Coach Lewis is really nice."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure." Ron said sarcastically. Harry merely raised an eyebrow before turning back around.

Addie answered the door.

"Harry." She cooed, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Er, hello." He cleared his throat.

"And you brought – " She looked at each of us in turn with disdain before her eyes settled directly on Maggie. "How come I don't know you?"

"This!" Hermione exclaimed before anyone else could make up an excuse. "This is my favorite cousin Maggie." She put an arm around Maggie's shoulder for effect.

"Maggie, eh?" Addie switched her gaze over to Ron who nodded furiously.

"Yeah, Maggie." Ron agreed. "She's great friends with Harry and the rest of us as well."

"Is that true?" Addie directed the question to Harry.

"Would I lie to you?" He asked impishly.

"Oh, never." She spat. "Come along. Daddy's on the back porch." She moved out of the doorway and pushed us into a richly decorated entryway. "If anyone of you decides to try anything funny I _will_ make you pay." She said coolly before leading us into the sitting room. "I'm going to bring daddy in here. I don't feel like being outside." She made to walk through another door. "Do try not to break anything." She sneered before slipping through the door. As soon as she was gone I lunged at Maggie.

"Give me your bag." I whispered hastily. She removed it quickly and handed it over before turning to Ron.

"Go find all the hallway loos and plug them." Maggie ordered.

"How?" Ron asked as the mousy girl pushed him into the hallway we had just left.

"Just stuff them with whatever you can find. Then flush them."

"Right." Ron nodded and left.

"Here." I slipped the camera into Hermione's hands. "Put that in one of the fake books and stick it onto that bookshelf over there." He did as he was told.

"Where should we put the audio feed?" Maggie asked nobody in particular.

"Picture frames." Harry whispered over his shoulder.

Maggie nodded and pulled me over to the mantle of a large fireplace. She pushed a jumble of wires into my hands and instructed me into how to place them while she went to put some more near the doorframe.

I frowned as I fumbled around with the multi-colored wires and the heinous pictures of Addie and company throughout different stages of life. Each one was more horrifying than the one before it. There were pictures of Addie in diapers. Addie with friends. Addie with family. Addie at the beach with some blonde haired kid. Addie at Quidditch games. Addie on shopping sprees. You get my drift.

"The amount of attention they spend on her cannot be healthy." I muttered quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not." Harry said from next to me. I jumped slightly. "You might want to put that yellow wire here," He reached his arm over my shoulder, "And the red one over there." He pulled it back.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly.

"No problem." He smiled at me before turning to look at Maggie. "Did it work?"

She fiddled with a little black box with a bunch of knobs before smiling and nodding.

"Where's Ron?" She asked.

"Here." He answered from behind her.

"Good." Maggie muttered in distraction as she packed away all of the evidence that we had been meddling. She handed us each a magically modified tape recorder. My idea, thank you very much. "Now, remember. If you find something useful you excuse yourself and record it." I smiled in excitement. I was glad I had come now.

It had been no more than half a minute after we had all tucked away the recorders when Addie walked back in, her father in tow.

I had seen Coach Lewis before at Harry's Quidditch matches but I had never seen him up close. He was a tall, thin man with graying hair and bushy eyebrows.

"There's my favorite seeker!" He greeted Harry happily.

"Hey Coach." Harry blushed.

We proceeded on with the introductions and then settled down with tea. However, I was feeling quite frustrated. I really wanted to hate Coach, as he had asked us to call him, but it was hard. I was finding it baffling that such a sweet guy could have created someone like Addie.

"Ginny." He directed his attention onto me. I smiled at him. "Tell me now, what do you do?"

"I, uh – " I didn't want to exactly admit in such a beautiful house next to such an influential man that I had no job. So I improvised. "I'm a writer." It was partly the truth. I wrote things. Lists, Christmas cards…stuff on paper.

"Wonderful." Coach clapped his hands together. "Do you read much?"

"I try." He just nodded along. Maybe I was pretty convincing. Like, if my writing career didn't suit me I could always be an actress. Yes.

"Really, I didn't know that." Addie said with sugary sweetness. She looked me firm in the eye as she placed her hand on Harry's knee. Coach had insisted that the happy couple sit next to each other.

"What's that, dear?" Coach asked Addie.

"Well, daddy, it's just I've known Ginny here," She gestured to me, "for quite awhile now, and she's never mentioned it to me."

"Because I have a fear of rejection." I said quickly.

"Nothing wrong there." Coach said sagely. "I know a fair few things about writers and their work through association. I understand how these things can be." I watched with a genuine interest as Addie's eyes narrowed in the direction of her father and a small hissing noise came from between her lips. I was beginning to put some of the clues together and decided to test my luck.

"My boyfriend is a writer as well." I could hear Hermione suck in her breath to my left and Maggie fidget nervously to my right. I just ignored them and pushed forward. "You may know him. You probably run in the same circles. Actually, if I recall, he mentioned knowing you once."

"Oh?" Coach chuckled. "What's the boys name?"

"His name is Aid – " I was cut off when Addie propelled herself off her seat and into the middle of the room.

"Addie, what are you doing?" Her father demanded.

"I hear Claudia calling us for lunch." She said anxiously.

"I didn't hear anything." Hermione protested with an odd glint in her eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't. Claudia's very quiet. You'd only recognize her if you knew her as well as I do." Addie protested right back as she practically carried people out of their seats and into the dining room. We were the last two left in the room.

"You watch your mouth." She advanced on me.

"I was simply making friendly conversation." I pretended to act innocent.

"You're prying. I warned you." She huffed.

"Are you sweating?" I asked with a small giggle. "Why, I thought you were too good to sweat. Don't you think it's a little plebian of you?"

"Stop it." She was practically growling.

"Are you gaining weight?" I gasped. "I believe you are." I smiled cheekily.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, I'll – "

"Yes, yes, I know you'll slander Harry's name across the press, ruing his career, and all other claim to fame and happiness he may have." I said uninterestedly. "But," My voice became much crueler. "I know what you're playing at. I know that you're not alone in this. I know that there's something you're trying to hide. And I won't stop until I find it."

"There's nothing." She seemed oddly flustered.

"We'd better go into the dining room now. I'd hate to keep your father waiting. After all, he's been such a gracious host." I walked away from Addie and into a very long room, with an equally long table. One end was set for our number. I settled myself into a seat in between Hermione and Maggie. It was also located directly across from the only other seat left. Addie's seat.

Addie joined us a few minutes later and the meal began.

Harry seemed oddly calm, and I kept catching him smiling knowingly to himself. Hermione and Maggie were making mindless chatter over me. Ron was concentrated solely on Coach who was talking to him about Quidditch. My dear brother looked like he was in heaven.

And I stared at Addie. It was actually rather fun. I'd raise my eyebrows, or glare, or shake my head and sometimes, just for good measure, I'd do a combination of the three. She seemed very worried. She kept shifting around and trying to change her gaze, but she always ended up looking back right at me.

"How do you like the fish?" I whispered to her.

"Fine." She whispered back.

After about half an hour I set my napkin down on the table and carefully interrupted Ron's conversation with Coach.

"I hate to interrupt. But, could you point me in the direction of the nearest loo?"

"Certainly." He smiled. "Just down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you." I left the room, careful not to look at anyone's face for fear that I would just burst out into hysterics.

I never actually went down the hall and to my right, but rather stayed in the sitting room for a little while before going back into the dining room.

"Excuse me." I interrupted again. "Something seems to be wrong with the loo."

"Oh?" Coach asked. I didn't answer. He looked around pensively for a few moments before looking at me. "You can go upstairs and use Addie's. First door on your left when you reach the landing."

"Thanks." I smiled and walked calmly out of the room. Once I was clear I sprinted up the stairs and tore into the room I had been directed into.

I pulled a new set of wires out of my pocket and assembled on the back of a poster board as quickly as I could manage before moving into the bathroom. I quickly opened the door to the medicine cabinet looking for any types of medication. I had strict orders to replace them with sugar tablets if I found any. I found none.

I moved back into the bedroom and worked on the desk first. I ruffled through papers. I found a few that could be considered worthwhile and I stuffed them into my bag. I looked under her bed. It was clean. Checked her closet. It only held designer clothes. I examined the bedside cabinets. There was nothing of value.

Then I came upon the jewelry box. I felt my heart beat start to quicken as I pushed beautiful pieces of silver and gold around. I felt my hope deflate as soon as I realized that the one piece of chain I was looking for wasn't there. Feeling I should probably return to the dining room sooner than later to avoid suspicion I rearranged a few pillows that had been knocked over in haste and walked back over to the door.

But then I stopped.

On a whim I moved towards the wicker waste paper basket that was pushed in the corner. There was only one thing in it. But it was something important. Very important.

I pulled my tape recorder out and began speaking.

**- - - - - -**

"Anyone want tea?" Ron called from the kitchen.

"Yes." Hermione called back.

After an extremely long lunch at Addie's house, our group retired back to mine and Hermione's flat to plan our next step.

"Well, for one thing we know the bugs don't even matter now." Maggie commented as she went over a few pages of our notes.

"But don't you think we might be able to pull out a few other nasty facts about her?" Hermione asked with a small pleading tone.

"No." Maggie answered. "I think we should just settle with what we have. We could start with a few rumors, and then come out with reports of a big scandal." She suggested.

"No." Harry commented absentmindedly from his place on the couch. "If we do that I'll just get hounded, and I don't want to deal with it."

"Alright." Hermione sighed as Maggie went back to examining our notes. Ron came back in with the tea.

"I can't believe that this happened." Ron let out a low whistle.

"There's just one thing we have to clarify then." I said, turning to look at Harry. He quirked his head at me. "Harry, did you ever sleep with Addie?"

"This is important information." Maggie added. "Be honest."

Harry's face was coloring at a rapid speed and I could tell his mind was whirling.

"No." He finally answered.

"Honestly?" Ron asked.

"Honestly." Harry confirmed.

"Well, that is definitely a relief." Hermione sighed as everyone turned back to what they were working on. That is, everyone but Harry and me.

He just kept looking at me.

"Gin and I are going to go for a walk." He blurted out suddenly. He didn't give me a chance to reply but simply grabbed hold of my hand and tugged me outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked him once we were on the front porch.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things." He answered evasively. "Here." He put the cloak he had been wearing around my bare shoulders and sat down on the pavement of my walkway. I looked at him oddly for a few moments before settling down next to him.

I snuggled into the warm fabric, savoring the warm smell of Harry and staring up at the clear night sky.

"Why are you doing what you're doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you helping me so much?" He asked again.

"Well, we're all helping." I answered quietly, leaning back to get a clearer view of my surroundings.

"It's different with you." He too leaned back.

"How do you mean?"

"You've just been there on an extreme no one else has touched."

"You mean I screwed stuff up, got in way over my head, got drunk, got used…"

"I don't mean it like that." He interrupted me.

"Then, how?"

"I don't know how to explain it." He mumbled.

"Neither do I." I agreed.

"Sometimes I think you do it because you were the first one I told."

"I still don't know exactly it is what you think I'm doing." He made to interrupt me again but I silenced him. "Most of the stuff that we've come up with that actually worked was a joint effort." I admitted calmly. "No matter how much I'd like to think I'm manning the operation I know I'm not."

He didn't say anything.

"But if you want to know why I'm doing it, you don't have to look too far."

"Why?" He turned to look at me straight on.

"Because it's you." I answered simply.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Yeah, oh." I laughed a little bit.

"I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it, you know." We were lying down on the pavement completely now, watching the stars. All of our ideas of a walk having clearly been abandoned by now.

"Around what?" I asked.

"Just the whole situation. The fact that I was used by someone I had grown to trust. The fact that we have this whole plan. The fact that my problems spread out to trap you with a lousy guy like Aidan."

"That wasn't your fault." I reminded him.

"I feel like it is." He admitted.

"Hey Harry." I made sure he was looking at me with those eyes of his that were as green as a fresh pickled toad. "It's not."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think it would be alright if I kissed you?" He looked dead serious.

And I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating. This was it. This was what I had been waiting for since I discovered that a person named Harry Potter existed.

"Me?" I squeaked. Oh that would add to the moment.

"Yeah." He smiled at me softly. "You."

"I – I, uh, I think I could allow you to do that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Just kiss me." I whispered impatiently.

And he did. It was soft, gentle, caring. And, much to my dismay only lasted a few seconds.

"Thank you." He whispered. His face was so close I could count his eyelashes. He leaned forward once again and kissed me gently on the cheek before drawing away completely. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"Yes." I was trying to keep my voice even. I really was. But, I have a sinking suspicion that it came out a tad wobbly.

And we went back inside. Back to a room where no one knew what had just happened. Where my brother didn't know that his best mate had just snogged his little sister. Where my best friend didn't know that I had finally gotten my wish. Where a reporter didn't know that she may soon have a new story to cover.

But it had happened. I had pinched myself plenty of times to make sure it had all been real. And it had. It had all been wonderfully real.

**- -- -- - - -**

_Sorry about the length and the wait on this chapter. I've had a bunch of stuff to do, including a regatta in Canada. It's just been hectic. But, my boat got first place! Now I do my happy dance..._

_Here are a few review responses. I only answered the ones with questions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even if I didn't respond below I very much appreciate them._

**DancerForLife3320**: Well, yes, you are correct. The locket never was fully explained. But, this story isn't over yet. I think I still have plenty of time to clarify my jambled plot points. As to your other point, just remember, Aidan isn't the cleanest guy in the world.

**Minnie-mae**: Of course.

**Michelle:** I'm glad you enjoyed that part.

**SaSush33:** Your kind words left me glowing. Thanks!

**Esperanza46:** Ah, thank you! Nope, no Psych degrees here. I'm still reeling from my first year of high school. But to be honest I hadn't even stopped to really consider Finny's self image in comparison to her actions. Now I do. I'm glad you're enjoying.

**SnowflakeGinny:** My, you are perceptive.

**forgetyourwatch:** I found chapter six to be the weakest as well. But to be honest I'm starting to think that this chapter, chapter seven, was really the worst. Yes, fanfiction can do weird things to ya…

**ShortyFaillace:** Thanks for pointing that out. Maybe soon I'll be able to drag my lazy self over there and fix it! Doubtful though…

**Silver warrior:** I'm glad you enjoyed the different Maggie's. It was a fun part to write.

**AnnmarieAspasia:** I would do the exact same thing.

**Ray**: Your review made me squeal in delight. Sophie Kinsella is one of my favorite authors. Thanks for the amazing compliment.


	8. Siblings and Secrets

**Bringing Down Addie**

**Chapter Eight**

**Siblings and Secrets**

**- - - - - -**

I absolutely floated out of bed the next day. I lie to you not. F – L – O – A – T – E – D.

Well, that is until I hit gravity, otherwise known as Hermione.

"You are in _so_ much trouble." Was Hermione growling?

"Why ever would that be?" I tried to look really innocent.

"Because of this!" Hermione screeched. I was about to say something profound and wise to throw Hermione off track, but it didn't work as I had hoped. You see, Hermione was holding up a copy of the morning addition _Daily Prophet._

Now, I don't like that stupid excuse for a publication more than anyone else in my family, but that was not the cause for my mouth dropping open. No, that could only be attributed to the very large, very colored picture of Harry and I. Last night. In mid-snog.

"Well – I, you see – " I blubbered.

"Don't even start." Hermione silenced me.

"Does Harry know?"

"I'd assume so seeing as how Ron flooed earlier this morning to tell me not to worry you. He would take care of it." Her voice was dangerously low.

"You know, killing is illegal." I reminded Hermione just in case that really nasty glint in her eyes turned into a full-blown attack.

She just screeched at me again.

"This is not the time to be juvenile!" She shouted.

"I know!" I shouted back.

"Stop yelling." She screamed.

"Only if you stop!" I screamed back.

"Fine." She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. After a few minutes she opened them again. "This is not good."

"Oh, you think?"

I knew I was being mean and evil and all types of other choice words, but what was I supposed to do? It's not every day you wake up on cloud nine only to be thrown back down by something like this. Just another testament to my luck.

So, maybe I was using sarcasm as a defense mechanism. Plenty of people do it. Like me.

"Ginny, just stop." Hermione sounded really, really tired. I suddenly felt bad.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"When did this happen?" Hermione sighed as she lifted up the paper again.

"Last night." I responded somberly.

"When you went for your walk." It wasn't a question. It was a knowing statement. A Hermione thing.

"It seemed like such a good thing until now." I grumbled.

"It is." Hermione's expression seemed to soften. "Just not good timing."

"Humph." I was very articulate this morning.

"Yes, well, that does sum it up nicely, doesn't it?" Hermione set down the paper on a side table. "Now, go get dressed and we can face the mob."

"What mob?" I snapped in apprehension.

"Well, this is obviously big. It's Harry, who is dating Addie in the public's eye. Addie, who is the daughter of Harry's boss, who happens to own the largest Quidditch enterprise in the league. And you," She looked at me pointedly, "are supposedly the tart that Harry's been having a steamy affair with."

"I wish." I moaned. "It was only a little peck on the lips!"

"I don't really need to know what you did." Hermione interrupted. "We just have to figure out how to get to the Ministry where Harry's planning a press conference."

"Why can't we just floo there?"

"Because I had to close the floo this morning when a reporter tried to sneak through."

"Apparate?"

"Wards are up."

"Fly?"

"Nope."

"So, I guess I'll go get dressed then?

"Yes."

And so I did. When I re-emerged from my room I found Hermione waiting for me in the hall. She had her game face on. A mad Hermione was something I sure wouldn't have wanted to face if I had been a reporter.

"Just walk right through and ignore them." She advised me seeing as she had a bit more experience with this type of thing than she did. I nodded, and Hermione pushed our front door open.

I was instantly blinded by lights.

"What is your relationship with Harry?"

Flash 

"How long have you two been together?"

Flash 

"Do you feel good now that you have been exposed for the shameless vixen you truly are?"

I bristled at that one. I was about to hit whoever had said that but Hermione just prodded me forward.

The questions and flashes kept coming.

"Ethel, what do you – "

"MY NAME IS NOT ETHEL!" I yelled behind my shoulder. Now I was mad.

"Just move." Hermione whispered into my ear.

I'm smart enough to know that Hermione normally has more common sense and intelligence than I do. So, I moved. I moved until we had cleared the reporters and reached an alley behind a smelly old Laundromat.

"I don't like this." I hissed as Hermione led me forward.

"Fine then." She snapped and wheeled around to face me. "We'll just apparate to the front of the Ministry where we can face _another _group of reporters. And, knowing how things generally go when you get out of hand, they'll be more there than there were at home."

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"You know what Ginny, yes I do." Hermione said wearily. "Consider this your wake up call, because I can't keep coming to the rescue. You've been out of school for years now and you still act like a child."

"I do not!" I protested.

"Yes, you do." Hermione persisted.

"Fine, you win! I'm childish and immature and – FINE!"

"Okay then." Hermione calmed herself, "Now let's keep going."

I glared at Hermione's back heatedly as we kept on walking. At one point Hermione made me pull the hood of my robes up, and when we finally reached a back entrance to the Ministry, let in by Harry no less, was I only allowed to lower it.

"I got her here." Hermione said stiffly.

"Good." Harry looked distinctly relieved. But, before I could say anything back, I was met by a face full of red hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked loudly.

"Ron – " Harry warned. Ron glared at him. Harry stopped talking immediately. So much for support.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron repeated. He looked a bit hurt. So, I decided to take it easy on my poor older brother.

"Because it was none of your business. That's why." I glared at Ron defiantly.

"Of course it's my business." Ron said heatedly. "You're my little sister, and he's my best mate. There's no way it could be more personal!"

"Tosh." I sniffed.

"I was going to tell you." Harry told Ron timidly. Ron looked disbelieving. "Eventually."

"Same here." I chimed in.

"Really?" Hermione asked. She was glancing in turn between Harry and me with skepticism.

"It just happened really fast." Harry said in an almost whisper. "We barely had time to consider what we were doing ourselves.

"Does that mean you regret what we did?" I looked at Harry sharply. No way was boy wonder getting out of this one.

"No!" Harry said quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Sure." I glared.

"I think it would be best if we just all stopped talking to each other for a little while." Hermione said knowledgably before Harry and I could get into a larger argument. "It causes too much added stress."

We all mumbled our assent and, instead of talking, took to staring at things moodily in the room we had been supplied to wait in before Harry's press conference. I decided to stare moodily at the lamp.

But, for some odd reason that has yet to be explained to me, I do not handle intense bouts of silence very well.

"I'm going to get some water from the hall." I announced.

"Just be careful." Harry said, staring at the floor. If I could have seen his face I'm guessing it would have appeared rather dejected. "A couple reporters got in there about an hour ago." I nodded at him and just walked away quickly.

When I got in the hall I didn't get water like I had intended. I paced. I had a lot to pace about.

I paced for a very long time until a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Aidan." I greeted him coolly, albeit a bit warily.

"I saw the picture in the paper." He said rather tonelessly.

"Oh." I said in the same voice. "How did you get back here?" I looked at him in mild interest.

"Minister's son." He answered simply. I nodded in acceptance.

"I'm sorry about the paper." I said after awhile.

"Only the paper?" He asked. "Nothing else?"

"Not really." I looked at him sadly.

"Right." He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Right." I said just to fill the silence.

"Hey, Ginny." He sighed rather loudly. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I accept it. You gave me a chance."

"Thanks." I looked to him in acknowledgement. "I appreciate that."

"And, well, I think there's something else you should know about." He looked extremely apprehensive. Like he was carrying some big dirty secret. He probably was.

"AIDAN MONTGOMERY LEWIS KINSELLA – DON'T YOU DARE!" A roar came from the entrance that Aidan had entered through not too long ago.

"She has a right to know." Aidan said calmly, not turning around to meet the owner of the voice.

There really was no reason. It was pretty obvious who it belonged to.

I looked up haltingly when I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione clamber out of the waiting room and into the hall. They had most likely been drawn in from the noise.

"I thought you said you didn't know her." I said to Aidan. I knew my voice sounded cold and devoid of much feeling, but I didn't care.

"I lied." Aidan responded.

"Why?" I asked for further clarification.

"Because she told me to." He finally looked behind his shoulder to acknowledge Addie. If looks could kill the one Addie was sending Aidan would have been enough to make him drop dead on the spot.

"Really Addie." I looked at her disdainfully.

"I can't believe you." Addie huffed, marching straight up to stand next to Aidan in her most threatening of threatening stances.

"And, I can't believe you." Aidan looked down at Addie incredulously.

"We should have never kept in contact with you." Addie snarled.

"Wait – what?" I asked. My voice was beginning to get some feeling back and so were my other senses.

"Ginny," Aidan turned to look at me with something akin to regret in his eyes, "Addie is my sister."

"Half-sister." Addie corrected impatiently.

"Yeah, that." Aidan said casually.

"WHAT?" Ron shrieked. It was the first time a member from the golden trio had said anything.

"Be quiet Ron." I shot him a menacing look and he quieted. "What?" I repeated Ron's earlier sentiment to Aidan.

"It's difficult to explain." Aidan said. He was fidgeting with the edge of his robes.

"Try." I ordered. I didn't really give a flying fig that Aidan looked like he might pass out from stress.

"Well, Addie came to me a few months ago and said that if I helped her with a project that she would endorse my new book." He paused to look up at me sheepishly. "So, I agreed. Because, you know, she was dating Harry in the public eye and that could do wonders for my numbers."

Harry growled in disgust on the sidelines.

"She told me that you were trying to sabotage their relationship because you were jealous, and that I was to keep you busy." Aidan continued, his eyes suddenly pleading. "You have to understand that what happened between us that first night – I never meant to hurt you. And so you have to see that I had to come up with a way for you to stay with me because then God knows what she would have done," He looked over to Addie with disdain. "But at the same time when you had all that champagne you told me what was really going on. So, I didn't try to sabotage you nearly as hard as I was supposed to."

Addie was spitting bullets.

"Why don't you just give up?" I looked at her in frustration.

"No one else knows the truth." She said stiffly.

"Addie." It was time I got out the gloves – metaphorically, of course. "I suspect you only have eight to nine months, if you're lucky, until everyone figures out you've been a, ah, busy girl." She looked absolutely mortified. "And then probably not long after that until the public realizes that it's not Harry's baby."

"How do you know?" She asked me softly, wrapping an arm around her stomach. I suddenly felt bad for her.

"It's not important how I know. It just matters that I know." I said more gently than Addie deserved. "But if we tell the press now that it's over between you and Harry, and that it's been over for a while, you can avoid that. You can find the real father and avoid negative exposure."

I could feel everyone holding their breath as Addie lowered her head. She actually seemed to be considering it.

"No." She whispered fiercely after awhile. Drat. Her eyes were dancing with determination – and tears. "No." She repeated.

"Addie." I addressed her sternly, "How is this going to turn out positively?" It was a rhetorical question. "It won't. This relationship you have with Harry is never going to give you the type of exposure you want it to. Blackmailing him isn't going to work." And then I swallowed all my pride. "Addie, you are a very pretty girl." She looked at me like I had just gone insane. I actually probably had. "I'm sure that you can become famous all on your own."

None of us said anything.

But, no sooner had Addie tried to stomp out of the room a large group of reporters poured into the room. I swore under my breath and watched as the reporters descended on our group like a plague of locusts.

I felt my attention being pulled in a thousand different directions as reporters screamed in my ear if what they had just heard had been the truth. If Addie had really blackmailed Harry. If she was really pregnant.

I struggled to break free.

Harry stood next to Addie, surrounded by photographers as I fought my way through the crowd to get over where they were standing. He looked at me for a moment when I reached him. His face clouded and then his mouth dropped open as if he had just realized something extremely important. He immediately began to search the crowd over with his eyes. Addie was tugging on his arm hysterically and screaming that it wasn't true.

I became stuck between two large men as I watched Ron break into the middle of the group and apparate Harry away. I stood still for a few moments before I made my way back out of the crowd and stumbled into the room that we had been waiting in earlier. It was blissfully empty.

I sunk down onto one of the couches and lowered my head into my hands.

I jumped when I heard the door open, but calmed when I realized it was only Aidan.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." He looked at me seriously.

"How?"

"I left the lock on the door to this area open when I came in." He explained sheepishly.

"Oh." I deadpanned.

"But, on the bright side I think you may have finally brought down Addie." He said with a small smile.

"It's weird." I mused out loud. "I thought I would have felt better about the whole thing. I guess I just always figured it would end – better." I finished with a shrug. I startled a bit as I hear rain start to pound on the roof.

"I suppose." He took a seat next to me.

"Can you explain something to me?" I asked him once he was seated.

"Sure."

"How are you Addie's brother?" I said with a small laugh. It still all seemed oddly surreal.

"Well, around the same time Addie was born, her dad, had an affair with my mum." He explained slowly. "The minister isn't my biological father. I figured that out about five years ago." He cringed a bit. "We were always friends with Addie's family. Like, really close." He turned his head to face me straight on. "We would do everything together. Spend holidays at exclusive Villas and what not. After a while Addie's mom got a bit suspicious. And around a year ago she confronted Coach about it, and, well, she left him when he admitted to what he had done."

"Wow." I let out a slow breath. "So, does the Minister know?"

"Nope." Aidan said, shaking his head. "I've thought about saying something to him. But, I'm the only kid and I just don't want him to know. He really loves my mum and me. He's been more of a dad to me than Coach ever was, so, I just consider him my real dad. Coach is more like a friend than anything else."

"What's going to happen now though? Now that you and Addie already admitted your, um, connection around reporters." I asked.

"I don't know." Aidan replied honestly. "I hope it doesn't change things too much."

"So, then, all of this," I started awkwardly, "Us. You were never infatuated with me or anything."

"No." He answered, laughing and shaking his head. "I wasn't infatuated. I did think you were a wonderful girl though."

"Only wonderful?" I pushed his arm playfully.

"No." He looked at me solemnly. "I grew to really like you. But, I knew we could never really have anything once all of the dirt came out from under the rug.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. I really hadn't expected that response.

"I've resigned myself to the fact that we'll never have anything romantic between us. I think I'm okay with it." He smiled at me. "But, I will say, Harry is a lucky guy."

- - -- - - - - -

The rain was pouring down when I arrived home late at night to an empty apartment and a note from Hermione telling me that she'd be home the next day.

I could really care less where Hermione spent the night. I was still trying to register the large amount of shock that had been delivered to my system.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

And, just as I had truly fallen into a deep slumber I was jolted awake. By an incessant rapping at the door.

I thought it was a burglar.

So, I did what any sane person would do. I grabbed a large vase off of the end table and tried to make my voice sound extremely loud and intimidating as I reached the door.

"I have a very large weapon and I am not afraid to use it." I growled menacingly, crouching so I could attack my burglar.

"Gin? Is that you?" I frowned as I moved to unlock the heavy lock on the door that Ron had insisted Hermione and I install. I recognized that voice. With a sigh, I wrenched the door open.

In the threshold stood a head to toe soaked Harry Potter.

"Harry, what…" I started, but I was cut off when he pushed his way into the hall. "Do you have a suicide wish? It's thundering and raining. You're almost guaranteed to develop pneumonia!" I shrieked at him.

"No." He said, shivering.

"May I remind you that as a registered adult water you can repel water." I informed him with a small yawn. I watched with a twisted sort of satisfaction as his face went slightly slack. "You see, you use this thing called a wand. It's really quite easy." I demonstrated by waving my arm in the air.

"I – I'm, really, really cold." He chattered. Hmm, his lips did actually look slightly blue if examined closely enough. Not that I was examining his lips closely. Really. I wasn't.

He murmured a few other things but I didn't pay that much attention to what else he was saying as I pushed him towards the bathroom. Once inside, I started the shower and helped him out of his wet cloak as he continued sputtering nonsense words. I started to make my way to leave the bathroom to give him some privacy when I felt his hand wrap around my upper arm.

"Stay." He whispered.

"Harry – I." I muttered, "You need to get changed. You'll get sick otherwise." I tried to keep my throat and eyes clear. The night was crushing back onto me at full force and I couldn't help but recall what had gone on that had reduced me to tears before bedtime.

"No, you need to hear this." Harry stopped me again. "I'm sorry I wasn't more considerate of you this morning. I don't regret what happened last night."

"It's okay." I said quietly.

"No, I was a prat, and I apologize." He said sincerely, even though he was clacking away like an ice cube. "It probably wasn't the right time for me to ask to kiss you, but I'm really not sorry I did it." He locked his eyes with mine. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Really." He confirmed.

His eyes were shining brightly as he looked at me intently. I couldn't help but notice the water droplets that were hanging onto his thick eyelashes and the way his skin was raw from the cold. The rain ran down his skin in tiny rivulets making his glasses blur slightly. He was absolutely beautiful.

And then he started to move closer, and I knew what was going to happen.

His kiss was soft and caring. He held the back of my head in his hands as if he was afraid I might break, and I clutched onto his shoulders, afraid that I would wake up from a dream. But just like yesterday it wasn't a dream.

We broke apart and he pulled me closer to him in a warm hug. Well, warm internally. Externally I was starting to feel a bit chilly from his wet robes.

"How romantic." I whispered in his ear. I felt him give a shudder.

"Yeah." He whispered back, still shivering.

"You still cold?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but, well, whatever.

"Very." He said. "Care to warm me up a bit?"

"Men." I sighed, but I didn't put up much protest.

I fell into his kiss, his scent, his embrace. It was perfect.

It was the type of thing that is so wonderful that not anything in the world could make it better. We may have been in my filthy bathroom. My shampoo and clothes scattered everywhere, because, and I admit it, am not a generally tidy person. But it was still perfect.

We broke apart again and Harry started fumbling around in the pocket of his robes. I just sat back and looked at him oddly. He let out a triumphant noise after a while and pulled out whatever he had been searching for. I couldn't make out what it was as his fist obstructed it from my view.

"I found something that belonged to you tonight." Harry said, unfolding his clenched hand.

I couldn't believe what he had. In Harry's palm lay my locket. The locket that Addie had stolen from me. With shaky hands I reached out and took it from Harry, cracking it open to read the inscription. _To one of my best friends. Happy Birthday._ I turned my attention onto the tiny picture on the other side of the engraving, a miniature Harry and I waving up at me from the frame, little Harry's arm wrapped around my photograph self's shoulder.

"Here." Harry took the necklace from my hand and helped slip it around my neck. "It looks much better on you."

"How?" I gaped at him.

"Well, I was with Addie a few days ago when a lady we had been talking to commented on it. Addie gushed on and on about how it had been imported from Indonesia and how it was priceless and all this other stuff I didn't listen to. Of course I recognized it right away I took enough time picking it out. So when we got away I demanded she give it back." He explained softly. He picked the small gold heart up and twirled it around lightly before letting it fall back onto my skin with a small whoosh.

"Thank you." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"No problem." He shrugged.

"So, what does this all mean?" I asked Harry shyly.

"It means that I'd like to try having a relationship with you, if that's all right." He said shyly, his eyes searching mine for an answer.

"Yes!" I laughed.

What else was there to do?

- - - -

**The End**

**But…**

**Every story needs an – EPILOGUE**

**- - - - - - **

It's been over six months since Harry and I brought down Addie. And, things have settled down nicely.

True to my proclamation Harry did catch a nasty bought of pneumonia due to his prolonged exposure to the rain. But, it wasn't all to waste. I spent a wonderful few weeks nursing him back to health.

Harry left the Falcons shortly after the incident with Addie came to a close. It wasn't that he was fired. In reality Coach Lewis had apologized profusely for his daughter and offered Harry a pay raise. Harry didn't go for it. He had explained that it would simply be too awkward to resume his position after everything that had happened.

It didn't take long for him to be immediately signed onto the Chudley Cannons, who now, with Harry's help, are experiencing their first winning season for years. There's even talk of a Quidditch Cup in the future. As you can imagine, much to Ron's obvious delight.

Harry isn't enjoying it too much though. He's started receiving a large amount of press for his involvement in bringing a previously failing team to the height of league standards again. And we just got over all of the press surrounding Addie.

Harry finally ended the interest in that story by granting an exclusive interview to Maggie. He told her the whole story from his point of view. The interview had sold millions of copies, and had boosted Maggie to the most read journalist in wizarding Britain.

And, speaking of selling millions, Aidan isn't doing too shabbily in that department either. His newest book is actually based off of the whole Addie situation as well, only, his focus is on unrequited love. He titled the book, 'Bringing Down Patty.' It's been number one on the best sellers list ever since it was released.

I ran into him not too long ago when I was shopping for curtains. I didn't stop to say hi, but I smiled when I saw him walk past with a cute blonde draped around his shoulder.

It might have been nice to have a small chat but I was carrying around reams of curtain material for the new apartment Harry and I were renting. It really was a heavy parcel. But, I blame Ron and Hermione.

I wouldn't have had to buy new curtains if Ron hadn't proposed, leaving Harry and myself without roommates. I suppose I shouldn't complain, because after all, I get to live with Harry. Who would complain about that?

We still don't talk about Addie too much.

Last I heard she had moved to Paris, France after a paternity test had revealed that the father of her child was in fact an international super model. She moved in with him, and later discovered she would be having a little girl.

She wrote me a letter not too long ago asking me if I had ever changed my eye shadow color and to inform me that she still hated me, and if we should ever meet on a dark corner I should 'watch my freckled behind.' Enclosed in the letter, was also the cover of a magazine from Paris, Addie gracing the cover. I guess she had gotten her wish.

So, in the end I guess it all turned out all right. No one ended up dead, I got Harry, Addie went away, and I have a wedding to look forward to.

In light of all of this I retract my earlier statement and declare: The Cinderella stories really do come true!

- - - - - - -- -- -

_Author's Final Note:_

_That is it! It is over! I wasn't planning on this to be the last chapter, but I really didn't want to have this story to deal with after HBP came out when I knew I'd be teeming with different plot ideas once that book hits stores and falls into my hands._

_I hope you all have enjoyed this story, whether you've reviewed or not. To all of those who have reviewed I want you all to know that without your kind words this short little foray wouldn't have gotten very far. So, for your unyielding support, I can't thank you enough._

_Now, as to future projects. There will be no sequel to this story. I think I've gotten what I can from the plotline. I do, however, have a story that I've been developing for a long time that, if interested, will come out shortly after HBP. (It will be formatted to fit HBP canon.) It will focus a bit less on comedy and more on drama, though. However, Ginny and Harry will be the central characters. So, please, check back!_

_Well, I guess this is it. I take my final bow. Thanks again!_


End file.
